An Unholy Alliance : Into the Shadows
by Avirra
Summary: AU - How Star Trek Into Darkness might have looked like if it had it occurred in the Mirror Universe. Sequel to my Mirror-verse take on Star Trek 2009, An Unholy Alliance.
1. Part I - Duplicity

**Part I - Duplicity**

It had been a little over two years since the destruction of the Narada and, for Captain James T. Kirk, life was good. Even with the passing of time, he was still by far the youngest Captain in the fleet - a good fifteen years younger than the next youngest Captain. But his youth wasn't holding him back. The ISS Enterprise was the most profitable ship in the Fleet and, despite the number of risks that Kirk took that many considered foolhardy, his crew attrition rate was low. Kirk credited that to McCoy - McCoy credited it to Kirk. He explained his theory to Kirk over a shot of Romulan Ale - far harder to get since the Emperor had declared war.

"Starfleet, especially the lower ranks, are full of folks that were dragged out of jail for being violent, stuffed into a uniform and then stuffed onto an oversized tin can. Unstable situation to say the least."

"Yeah, I seem to recall there was a doctor whose butt was dragged out of jail, but I understand he's done alright for himself. But what does crewmember quality - or lack thereof - have to do with me keeping them from killing each other, Bones?"

"Smartass. To answer your question, you stumbled onto the magic key. You keep them active. Sure, some of them get killed on missions, but if they weren't kept busy, they'd be turning their pent-up energy on each other and there would be more even deaths. Add into that the fact that situations where the crew is killing itself off makes morale go to Hell? That gives you a vicious circle that leads to more negative energy they'd need a way to blow off. Hell, Jim, don't go by my word. Just looking at the mortality rate on the other ships. That pretty much proves my theory."

Looking at the bright blue liquid in his glass, Kirk's forehead wrinkled slightly as he considered McCoy's words.

"So . . . you don't think I'm too reckless?"

McCoy raised his glass slightly, shrugging slightly.

"Naw. Just reckless enough. It's really not like you to second guess yourself, Jim. What about that damn volcano business has you rethinking things?"

Technically, McCoy was probably not supposed to view the dispatch on the Captain's screen, but that was a line that had long since blurred between them., so Kirk gestured to the screen.

"We've been ordered back to Earth for a review? Wait just one - this mentions the volcano incident. That fact wasn't in any official reports you sent in on that shit, was it?"

Kirk took a sip from his own glass.

"No. Which means we have a spy on board with connections straight back to Imperial Starfleet Headquarters."

"And one that's able to report while we're still out in the black, so that means an officer. Got any ideas on who?"

"Not a lot of point in speculating after the fact, Bones."

"You know who I'd bet on."

Chuckling, Kirk tipped his glass for a sip.

"Hardly a challenge to figure that out. You always suspect Spock."

"That's because he's a sneaky, pointy-eared, green-blooded snake in the grass."

Despite his mood, Kirk was amused.

"Snakes don't have ears, Bones."

"Just proves that damn Vulcan can't even get that right."

"Maybe. Not like I trust him with anything I can't double check. Hey, look on the bright side - we get to check in on Jo-Jo a year early."

"As the saying goes, cold comfort, Jim. Still, I can't see anything they can really fault you for."

"If someone is looking hard enough, they can always find fault."

The tone was one McCoy knew and knew how to respond to.

"Want me to call Gaila?"

There was a brief moment of consideration, but then Kirk shook his head.

"No. Not tonight, Bones. Just us."

Nodding, McCoy gave a quick call down to Sickbay as Kirk finished off his ale. Putting his shot glass down, Kirk stood, waiting for him to finish.

"Chapel have everything under control?"

"As always. Besides, I promised her the next cadaver for her very own if we don't get disturbed before time to get up for Alpha shift."

"Yet another of those benefits to having a doctor. You're always planning ahead."

* * *

When the Enterprise maneuvered into the space dock orbiting Earth two days later, Kirk might have been inwardly been in turmoil, but outwardly, he projected a cool calm.

When the main crew arrived for the review, McCoy learned the bitter truth of Kirk's words. His anger burned hot and deep as he heard their Captain held to account for the one thing that they couldn't deny. His youth.

"It is the belief of the Admiralty that, upon additional review of the actions taken by yourself and your crew during the time of your Captaincy, you were elevated to your position too quickly. We are not considering this to be a fault on your record and it will not be noted as such. The fault is that of the Admiralty in placing a burden of that dimension onto shoulders that were not seasoned enough to bear the weight."

"Therefore, it is our decision that the command of the Enterprise be retaken by Admiral Pike. In acknowledge of past services, Kirk, you will not be demoted in rank but you will not be given another ship until you have matured into the position. Your reassignment orders will be given to you once the details are ironed out. Admiral Pike, you are to take command of the Enterprise immediately."

The only one who didn't seem shocked was Kirk, who remained still in the way that McCoy always equated with a calm before a hurricane. McCoy himself was furious and only Kirk's hand reaching out to touch his arm kept him from saying a few things that could have led to a treason charge. Kirk just spoke softly.

"You won the bet, but we'll figure something out."

The remark puzzled McCoy briefly as he racked his brain try and recall what bet Kirk was referring to. Then he saw the two of them standing side by side, Pike and Spock, looking as smug as any beings could look. That's when it hit him and he recalled his remark about betting Spock was their spy. A nudge from McCoy got Uhura's attention and the ripple effect went through the rest of the command crew - except for Mitchell. McCoy wasn't the only one that considered Mitchell to be a waste of oxygen.

As there was no official disciplinary action handed down, the review board dismissed the meeting. It was Pike's first sign of trouble that the only crew member of the Enterprise to congratulate him on regaining the ship was the one that was already there - Spock. The others gathered around Kirk as McCoy stormed out of the room - presumably to calm down.

It was nearly ten minutes later when McCoy re-entered and rejoined the group around Kirk. His only indication that he even knew Pike was still in the area was the unmistakable glare the doctor cast that way. The only question in Pike's mind was whether the glare was directed at Spock, himself or both of them.

It wasn't until he ordered them to him that any of them left Kirk, and, even then, they didn't exactly snap to and hurry to obey his orders. Once they did assemble, he looked over them all one at a time : Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Scott, Mitchell and McCoy. Nodding to himself, he spoke to McCoy, reaching out and touching the doctor's arm as he spoke.

"You're my CMO now."

The second sign of trouble was when McCoy jerked his arm away and practically hissed.

"I may be the CMO of the Enterprise, but I am not and never will be 'your' CMO. I won't be replacing Puri as your personal doctor or in your bed, Admiral Pike. Or should we start calling you Captain Pike now?"

Spock stepped forward.

"You are being insubordinate, Doctor McCoy. You will be taken to the booth."

"Fine. Better keep the damned thing warmed up. You ain't heard nothing yet."

The third sign of trouble was when all of the command crew (except Mitchell) started to react when Spock reached a hand toward McCoy and only stopped at a signal from the doctor. Pike's raised his own hand to stop Spock from continuing. Spock obeyed, but Pike could already see that he was going to have to keep a tight rein on the Vulcan.

"It doesn't need to be this way, Leonard."

"No, sir, Captain-Admiral Pike. It didn't need to be this way, but you reap what you sow. Sir. You want a new CMO? M'benga's been foaming at the mouth for a shot."

Pike's eyes hardened. M'benga was a sadist who preferred to keep his patients in as much pain as possible for as long as possible, kept in line only because he was a coward. There was absolutely no way Pike would let that butcher touch him for so much as a scrape.

All of which left him in a quandary. He knew for a fact that there was only one other Starfleet doctor that was in the same league as McCoy - and Boyce was in service to the Admiralty which meant there was no chance at all that he would be assigned to Starship duty. Disciplining a doctor was a delicate matter - Puri had taught him that lesson early in their relationship after he had forced the doctor to cross Puri's personal moral boundary. When he had warned Kirk against that, he was speaking from experience. Pike still wore the scar – Puri had made very sure that it remained as a reminder.

There was another factor to consider as well – bad blood already existed between Spock and McCoy. If Pike allowed Spock to punish McCoy this time, there was no doubt in Pike's mind that McCoy really would be keeping the booth warm. The Enterprise would either end up with a doctor so damaged by the repeated trips to the booth that he became useless or they would create a vengeful doctor who could do untold amounts of damage. Even more damage than most doctors could cause. Pike was aware of McCoy's popularity with his nursing staff. He had won their loyalty by indulging the unsavory tastes of his nurses whenever he was able and he didn't balk at any of their preferences. McCoy catered to them like another man might indulge someone's choice of their favorite color.

Pike decided to try a different approach.

"Leonard, haven't I proven myself to you already?"

The hazel eyes blazed and Pike knew he had chosen exactly the wrong approach. McCoy's voice was verging on arctic cold when he spoke.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Considering the things McCoy had already said without bothering to ask gave Pike pause, but after checking the area to make sure their group was alone, he gave a brisk nod.

"Permission granted."

"You know what you've proven to me and to every one else that used to believe in you and your word? You've proven you can't be trusted - that any loyalty given to you means jack-shit. Your honor means as much as your word - which isn't worth as much as what gets scrapped off my shoes after a walk in a pasture. You want to talk about proving yourself to me? Guess what, asshole - you went back to square one."

Spock's spoke up, his voice tight.

"You would do well to remember you have a sister, Doctor."

Pike grimaced, wishing he could have prevented Spock from saying that. He expected an explosion from McCoy after that not very veiled threat. Instead, McCoy's reaction was a resigned lowering of his head and an almost visible deflating.

"Had a sister, Spock. Had. You want to know how much 'faith' I had remaining in you, Captain-Admiral Pike? I gave my sister away, knowing that I will probably never see her again. Because I figured you and your pet Vulcan were big enough bastards to threaten a four year old girl. And you proved me right. Hell, you've put me back to where I was about five years ago. Transfer me with Kirk, put me in the booth until my heart gives out, let me rot in a cell - I really don't give a damn anymore. Everything I've worked for is gone."

That even seemed to take Spock aback as he looked to Pike, who was equally flabbergasted though he didn't express it verbally. Instead, he gave them an order.

"First Officer Spock and I have business to attend to prior to the Enterprise leaving dock. The six of you are to beam back aboard the Enterprise immediately."

Out of all the things done and said, that was what finally got through Mitchell's bland expression as it sank in for him that he was no longer First Officer. It was another sign of how bad McCoy was feeling that even the sight of Mitchell's expression didn't cheer him up.

Scott took charge of the situation and activated his communicator.

"Scott to Enterprise - Transporter room."

~Transporter room here, Mister Scott.~

"Six to teleport, Mister Kyle."

Watching as the six faded into the transporter effect, Pike felt the loss of Puri keenly. Raj would have kept him from stepping into quicksand. Spock was more apt to miss the presence of it entirely. The Vulcan was still clueless on human interactions and Pike now wondered if he was the wrong person to be trying to teach him.

Then Pike looked around to where Kirk was. Or rather, to where he had been. Sometime during Pike's talk with McCoy, Kirk had slipped out of the area, silent as a shadow. Well, he knew James T. Kirk well enough to know where the most likely place to find him was.

"Admiral, what business is it that we must attend to?"

Pike started walking as he answered.

"We need to secure another crewmember, Mister Spock."

Pausing and looking perplexed before following behind, Spock questioned Pike again.

"I checked the crew rosters just this morning, sir. The ship has a full complement onboard. Are you seeking a replacement for the doctor?"

"Whether you believe it or not, Mister Spock, there isn't another doctor of McCoy's caliber in the Fleet. No, I'm after a specific crewman."

"Who might that be, sir?"

"James T. Kirk."


	2. Part II - Dissolution

**Part II - Dissolution**

Spock stopped walking for a moment, then had to quicken his pace to catch back up with Pike.

"Admiral Pike, I do not understand. You just had Kirk removed from the Enterprise. Why would you want him back?"

"I didn't want him off the ship, Spock. I wanted him out of the Captain's chair."

A glance over to Spock told Pike that he wasn't getting through and he frankly didn't have time to deal with it.

"Look - you head on back to the Enterprise while I talk to the Admiralty. Make sure we're ready to depart when I come back aboard."

"Very well, sir."

Stopping where he was, Spock activated his communicator. Pike continued down the hall toward the office of Admiral Marcus.

"Spock to Enterprise - Transporter room."

~Transporter room here, Mister Spock.~

"One to beam aboard."

Spock didn't acknowledge the transporter chief in any way as he left the transporter pad and headed for the door. Mister Kyle held the salute until the doors closed behind the Vulcan and then dropped it. Kyle noted that everyone coming back was in a foul mood and remained grateful that none of that was being aimed toward him.

Once out of the Transporter room, Spock started for the Bridge, then paused before changing directions and heading for Sickbay. As expected, Uhura, Scott, Sulu and Chekov were there with McCoy. All five turned as Spock entered.

"Admiral Pike wishes the Enterprise to be ready to depart on his return. All of you are to report to your duty stations - except for you, Doctor McCoy. Will you accompany me to the booth willingly or shall I call Security?"

"No need. I'll go under my own power."

"Doctor M'benga."

Caught looking around the corner, M'benga straightened up and came the rest of the way around as if that had been what he was doing to start with. No one was fooled.

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"You will assume the duties of CMO while Doctor McCoy is incapacitated."

McCoy didn't even have to look to know that M'benga probably just snapped to attention. He just rolled his eyes and waited, exchanging a brief look with Uhura. Uhura couldn't stay quiet any longer and stepped forward.

"Mister Spock -"

"I will not repeat myself again. Report to your duty stations.'

McCoy gestured toward the door with his head and the others headed out. Then Spock headed to the door himself and McCoy fell in step, To Spock's annoyance, McCoy didn't walk behind him, but walked evenly at his side. Neither said a word and when they reached the booth, Spock gestured for the operator to open the chamber. McCoy stepped inside, closing his eyes as the door shut behind him.

"Set the booth to an intensity of 6."

"How long did you want the session set for, Mister Spock?"

"Leave the ending time open, Ensign Woods."

"Aye, sir."

Spock stood and watched McCoy as the cycle came to life. Other than a sharp intake of air, the doctor still remain silent. He watched for another minute or two, then recalled his orders and headed for the Bridge. His thoughts elsewhere, Spock didn't notice M'benga watching as he passed by to enter the turbolift. Nor did he see M'benga head toward the agony booth after the doors closed.

* * *

Kirk was halfway through his second glass of a decent Irish whiskey when Pike came into the bar and sat down beside him. Kirk didn't bother to turn to him.

"You have any idea how much I don't want to see you, old man?"

"I have a pretty good idea, James. You'll want to make that your last drink. We have to get back to the Enterprise."

"Correction. **You** have to get back to the Enterprise. I'm waiting for reassignment - remember?"

"I've spoken to the Admiralty. You have your reassignment. You're on the Enterprise."

Taking another drink first, Kirk then turned slightly and gave Pike a baleful glare.

"Not as much fun gloating from a distance, old man?"

Pike reined in his own temper. He knew what it was like to lose the Enterprise and, in his case, that hadn't been Kirk's doing.

"More of a case of getting you onboard to keep Leonard from throwing his life away."

"Bones is a big boy. He'll be fine."

"Really? Perhaps we have different definitions of the word 'fine'. He's already stated he doesn't care if he dies and he says he's given his sister away."

The glass in Kirk's hand froze for a second before being lowered back to the bar quickly enough to slosh the drink. Kirk got up from the bar without a word to Pike as he pulled out his personal communicator. When Kirk returned, he was coldly furious.

"You son of a bitch - she **is** gone. What the hell did you do to him that he did that?"

"If I had to make a guess, he put that into motion after finding out that I was retaking the Captain's chair. It was done before any threats were made."

"Before. Then threats were made?"

"Spock mentioned the girl. No real threat."

Snorting, Kirk gave Pike another look.

"Yes, I'm sure Spock made it sound like he was really concerned about her welfare."

"James - I still want what I wanted before. The Enterprise will be yours again."

"Oh? For how long before you decide you want her back next time? You'll pardon me if I say you've lost credibility."

"Leonard has already pointed that out. Both of you knew my plans involved the Enterprise."

"Until you made the Admiralty. Which was practically gift-wrapped and put into your lap when you survived Nero."

"That wasn't the plan, James."

"If your plans are so rigid that you can't improvise, then I respectfully suggest that your plans are the problem. Let me guess - you didn't have a very hard time convincing the other Admirals to go along with you retaking the Enterprise, did you? Even though I clearly remember you bitching in the past that they never agreed with you about anything."

Frowning slightly, Pike leaned forward in his chair.

"No. I didn't have any problems with them at all."

"Of course not. I may be the youngest Captain, but you're the youngest Admiral. You want to know why the rest of the Admiralty went along so willingly with you? Because you'll be farther away and less likely to influence a damn thing back here. You could have positioned yourself to become the next Michaels to the Emperor. You had the Emperor's eye - he knew you by name. Don't tell me you couldn't have parlayed that to something bigger if you'd had your mind looking forward instead of back."

Kirk very deliberately picked up his glass and downed the rest of it.

"Don't think I wasn't sympathetic before this shit. I know losing Puri was a blow, but Nero's the one that took him from you. But now I can see that you did exactly what you faulted the Emperor for. You lost your critic that would tell you to your face that you were wrong and took a yes-man in his place that has his own damn Vulcan agenda going."

Pike lowered his voice to a near whisper. just because no-one was close to them didn't mean there weren't listening devices everywhere.

"Unless you relish that treason charge you warned me about, you'd better watch your words."

There was a slight smirk as Kirk indicated the setting on his communicator.

"Unlike you, I paid attention to what you were saying."

It was hard for Pike to decide if he should be flattered or insulted at that statement. He settled for rolling his eyes and called over the bartender, paying for Kirk's drinks.

"Come on. We need to get back to the ship."

"Aye-aye, Admiral."

On one hand, Kirk was pleased that he'd still be on the Enterprise with McCoy. On the other hand, he could have used another couple of whiskeys before going back aboard.

When they appeared in the Transporter room, Kyle snapped to an immediate salute that both Pike and Kirk returned without a second thought as they made their way to the door. Pike intended his first stop to be at Sickbay. Whether it had occurred to Kirk or not, he was the one that would be used for keeping McCoy in line.

If Pike had thought his reception from Kirk was cold, it was nothing compared to entering Sickbay. He brushed that off as being a residual effect from McCoy's disgruntled state.

"Chapel, where is Doctor McCoy?"

She stopped her rearrangement of supplies and turned to face him.

"You would need to ask Mister Spock, sir. He hasn't returned Doctor McCoy to us yet."

Not waiting for Pike to react, Kirk went straight to the nearest computer panel.

"Computer. Location of Leonard McCoy."

~Level 5 Agony Booth.~

Kirk ran out of Sickbay, Pike close behind him.

At the booth, Ensign Woods hadn't been surprised when Doctor M'benga showed up. The doctor was, so to speak, a regular. He began to get nervous when Doctor M'benga started speaking though. That was something new.

"You have no idea how many times I've stood here watching someone undergoing discipline and pretended it was you. I must say, the reality is much, much better. Except for one thing."

Smile widening, M'benga kept his eyes fixed on McCoy as he spoke to the operator.

"Increase intensity to maximum level."

"But sir, Mister Spock had me set the intensity at 6."

"Did he leave specific orders that it wasn't to be changed?"

"No, sir - not specifically, but -"

"Then increase the intensity now. That is a direct order, Ensign."

Fearing a present sadistic doctor more than an absent Vulcan, Woods turned the dial. McCoy's resolve to remain silent dissolved as the booth stripped anything resembling cognizant thought from his brain and replaced it with excruciating pain.

The sound of the scream echoing down the corridor spurred Kirk to even greater speed. M'benga was still in front of the booth, obviously enjoying himself. McCoy's scream drowned out the sound of the approaching men, so M'benga didn't know what was happening when he suddenly found himself thrown against the bulkhead as Kirk yelled out.

"Turn that damned machine off now!"

There was no hesitation as Woods killed the power to the booth. The instant that it shut down, McCoy collapsed to the floor of the booth like a ragdoll. In the dead silence that followed, Kirk came to the realization that, for now at least, his alliance with McCoy had to end, for both of their sakes. Their connection had become the weakness he had feared back at the Academy.

McCoy's eyes opened briefly and Kirk shifted just enough to let their eyes meet. Once he was sure McCoy had recognized him, Kirk spoke to Pike.

"I kept one doctor from killing another for you, Admiral. Did you want me to begin my new duties now?"

Absolutely nothing was going the way that Pike wanted. At Kirk's look and tone, McCoy lowered his head and went still. Then M'benga groaned, drawing Pike's attention at the worst possible time.

"You can start your duties by escorting Doctor M'benga to the Brig. I'll deal with him later."

"Yes, Admiral."

As Kirk yanked M'benga to his feet, Pike turned on Ensign Woods.

"Explain yourself. Why did you allow a junior officer to put his senior in the booth?"

Woods swallowed hard, but managed to maintain eye contact with Pike.

"Begging the Admiral's pardon, sir, it was Mister Spock that had Doctor McCoy put into the booth. Doctor M'benga ordered the intensity increase."

"I see. At ease, Ensign - I'm not holding you to fault for any of this, but until further notice, no-one will be placed in the agony booth except under my direct orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Admiral Pike."

"Good. Open the booth."

As the door started opening, McCoy began moving, attempting to get back on his feet. Pike stepped in and offered him a hand, which was ignored. Cursing under his breath at the man's stubbornness, Pike backed away and moved to the station's intercom.

"Pike to Sickbay. Send a gurney to the level 5 agony booth."

He didn't even wait for a response before Pike shut it back off again and started for the Bridge.


	3. Part III - Miscalculations

**Part III - Miscalculations**

Pike's mood was verging on murderous as he sat on the Bridge, glaring at the viewscreen. From the first moment he had stepped back onto the Bridge, the last of any remaining illusions of a smooth transition back to his command shattered. He wasn't going to settle back into control of the ship as if he had only been gone on leave, not with the way the resentment on the Bridge was palatable. The members of the Bridge crew were all far too intelligent to say anything against him or make any actions the would be punishable, but that only meant those feelings going to be smoldering under the surface and apt to break out when least convenient.

His first announcement on the Bridge didn't lessen the tension at all.

"We are undergoing a period of adjustment. With that in mind, all disciplining by the booth will have to receive approval from me before being implemented. Is that clear?"

To the side, he saw Spock's posture stiffen. Of course, Spock would take that as a reprimand. Which, truthfully, it partially was. Still, it eliminated the only person on the Bridge that had been in a good mood - well, a good mood by Vulcan standards.

About a half-hour later, Kirk stepping back onto the Bridge and the reactions of those around him further emphasized who it was that the Bridge crew thought should be in the chair. When Pike gave Kirk duties that made him into nothing more than a high-ranking yeoman, the resentment on the Bridge grew hotter, but remained at a smolder because Kirk accepted the assignment without argument.

Losing his temper would only hurt his cause, so Pike decided that it would be best to get off the Bridge until he cooled back down. Rising, he looked to Spock.

"Spock, come with me. Mister Sulu, you have the conn. Mister Kirk, take the Helm."

As he turned after getting into the turbolift, Pike didn't miss the apologetic look that Sulu gave Kirk as Kirk moved to take the Helmsman position. Kirk just returned Sulu's look with a small shrug and barely present smile. The noticeable lessening of tension on the Bridge had the opposite effect on Pike's blood pressure and he snapped at Spock as soon as the turbolift doors shut.

"Did I not make myself clear enough to you that you were to leave McCoy alone? Listen, Spock, I know the two of you get on each other's nerves. Hell, I knew you would before you met. You two are too damn much alike not to get on each other's nerves."

It was interesting to watch Spock bristle like a porcupine. At any other time, Pike would have found that highly amusing.

"I was under the impression that disciplining the Doctor merely needed to wait until we were back aboard the Enterprise, sir. Also, I fail to see where he and I have anything substantial in common."

Pike huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"Of course you fail to see it. For someone that prides himself on his research abilities, you can be singularly obtuse about some subjects and McCoy seems to be one of them. I know why he's automatically defensive around you - the first time you approached him was to accuse him of cheating. So put that aside and also put aside the fact that he's an emotional man and proud of it. What remains is one of the most successful researchers I've ever come across. He impressed Puri - and I'm sure you recall that he was a very difficult man to impress. His mind might not wander down the same paths as yours does, but its on the same level of intellect. He is also one of those rare individuals that can not only see where improvement needs to be made, he can figure out how to do it. Much as you yourself can."

It occurred to Pike at that point that he had yet to tell the turbolift their destination.

"Deck 2 - holding cells."

After the turbolift was in motion, Pike looked back to Spock.

"Any idea why we're going to the holding area, Mister Spock?"

"No, Admiral. I assume that if the intent were to punish me for my transgressions, we would be in route to one of the booth areas instead."

"Quite correct, though that might still be in the offing. That depends on your answer to the next question. Was it your intent for Doctor McCoy to die in the booth?"

The question was one that Spock hadn't been expecting.

"Hardly, sir. The intensity level that I instructed Ensign Woods to set the booth to would have taken twelve to thirteen days to have killed the Doctor. Theoretically, he would have died from thirst or starvation before the booth could have killed him."

"Then you were unaware that Doctor M'benga followed behind your orders and had the booth intensity increased to the maximum?"

The turbolift came to a stop before Spock spoke again, his voice as stiff as his posture.

"I was unaware of Doctor M'benga's presence in the area. Doctor McCoy is dead then?"

"No. Or at least the stubborn bastard was still alive the last time I saw him. For future reference, if McCoy is directing his vitriol at me, I will be the one to call him on it. I don't want him to end up shying from giving me his opinion when I want it just because he thinks you might be in hearing range."

Spock looked doubtful, but didn't argue. Which was a sound move on the Vulcan's part considering Pike's current mood.

"Yes, Admiral. Then we are here to attend to Doctor M'benga?"

"Correct."

When they stood in front of the holding cell containing M'benga, the doctor was keeping his eyes to the floor. Pike's voice was smooth as poison as he spoke.

"You are, of course, aware that boothing a superior officer is considered an assault. And that assaulting a superior commissioned officer during a time of war is punishable by death?"

From the greyish tone M'benga's skin took, that technicality had not occurred to him. Pike didn't say another word to M'benga as he moved to the intercom.

"Pike to Level 5 booth."

"Level 5 booth - Ensign Woods, Admiral."

"Do you remember your orders, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir! No one is to be disciplined in any booth except under your express orders, sir!"

Despite all else going on, Pike smirked a bit. Ensigns. All of them reminded him of over-eager puppies. Blood-thirsty puppies, to be sure, but practically falling over themselves to please.

"Then hear this. Mister Spock will be bringing Doctor M'benga to your booth. Set the intensity level at three and the duration for twenty-four hours. No alterations of any setting may be authorized by anyone save myself."

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

"Very well. Pike out."

Turning back toward the holding cell, Pike spoke to the doctor again.

"Something that would have been clear had you known me better. I have no qualms against those who are ambitious enough to take out those above them in order to advance themselves. But - and this is a very large but - if you cannot meet or exceed the talents of the person whose position you are trying to take, you are weakening my crew and I will punish accordingly for that. So until the day comes - and I don't believe that it ever will - that you could face me and say truthfully that you can meet or exceed the level of skills that Doctor McCoy has reached, I suggest you keep your designs to yourself."

There was a moment of silence before Spock spoke up.

"You might wish to make that policy known to the crew as a whole, sir."

Pike nodded, reminded again that this crew really didn't know him. Nor he them for that matter.

"Go on and take M'benga to the booth. I need to check in at Sickbay and make sure McCoy wasn't permanently damaged."

"Yes, sir. Shall I report back to the Bridge afterward?"

"No need. Since you currently are holding dual office, go check in at the Science labs and make sure everything is in order there. Report back to the Bridge at the beginning of your next shift unless I call for you sooner."

"Yes, Admiral."

After Spock left him, Pike took a few moments to compose himself. McCoy's initial assumption had been correct. He was intending for the younger man to replace Puri as his lover and companion. His first approach hadn't gone well. He needed the second one to go better.

It wasn't hard for Pike to figure out where McCoy was when he entered Sickbay. All he had to do is look for the nurse perimeter - he had to admit that those lethal ladies were likely more effective than any set of bodyguards would be. Still, they parted - grudgingly, but parted - for him to pass. McCoy was lying on a biobed, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Leave us. I want to speak with him alone."

Almost as one, the nurses glanced over to McCoy, who gave a faint nod. At that, the nurses began to file out.

It was getting annoying that his people kept looking to others before obeying his orders, but he was on thin enough ice with Medical and he didn't want this meeting with McCoy to go as badly as the last one had. Once the last of the nurses had left the room, he ordered it locked.

"Well? Will you live?"

McCoy's eyes never left the ceiling.

"Depends. You come to finish the job?"

"I didn't authorize Spock's actions and I certainly didn't authorize M'benga's."

"Doesn't say much for your control over the crew, Captain-Admiral."

Fists clenching, Pike took another deep breath to curb his temper, but it was getting progressively more difficult to do so. McCoy did have that in common with Puri. A pinpoint accuracy on finding and hitting sore spots.

"You need to learn to leave matters alone that don't concern you, Leonard."

"All of us are stuck inside of a hunk of metal in the void of space. What matter doesn't concern me in one form or another?"

"You don't understand."

"Fully? Probably not. But I understand enough. You had a major loss when Puri died, plus you lost your mobility for awhile. Not to be unsympathetic , but join the club. I'm sure you can recall that about five years ago, I didn't even have my freedom. Jim never got to be in the same room with his father and his mother dumped him out in the middle of nowhere. Spock lost his entire planet. Loss sucks, but it happens."

"Loss sucks? That's what passes for wisdom from you?"

"You want a damn fortune cookie, go to a damn restaurant when we get back planet-side. I'm just a country doctor and I'm too tired to deal with any more of this shit."

"I was wrong to spring all of that on you publically. I should have told you in private."

"Only difference would have been that Spock wouldn't have been involved. I'm not replacing Puri except as CMO - and quite frankly, you can have that job too if you want it."

"No. So far as I've seen, you're the only one that can keep the nurses in line."

That comment got a bitter snort out of McCoy.

"Then leave me here and leave me the hell alone. I'll do what I have to do to keep them happy and fulfill my duties and not a damn thing more."

"Your research projects?"

"Give 'em to the hobgoblin, toss 'em in the trash, let 'em rot - you've got plenty of options. I've lost interest."

Frustrated, Pike ordered the door to unlock.

"This is a big adjustment and you're still hurting from the booth. We'll revisit this when you've had more time to come to terms."

"Actually, that's the problem. I have already come to terms. Perhaps I can explain it to you like this. Not to rub salt in a wound, but Nero took Puri from you. How would you react to him showing up right now in front of you?"

There was no hesitation before Pike answered, then started for the door.

"I'd kill him."

"Now, who took not only Jim, but my sister from me? No need to answer that one. Just thought that might clue you in on how unlikely I am to change my mind."

Pike turned back around and the hazel-green eyes were finally focused on him instead of the ceiling.

"Tell you what though, Captain-Admiral. If the day ever comes that you feel lonely enough that you'd go to Nero? Check back with me then."

There was nothing Pike could say to that, so he simply turned and left. As he continued to walk, his eyes grew colder. This was his crew, damn it all. They were going accept it or he would booth them all, one at a time.


	4. Part IV - Reunite

**Part IV - Reunite**

It was nearly a year to the day since Kirk had received his orders to report to Earth for a review when Pike received a nearly identical order. But it was a very different Enterprise than the one that had left Earth a year ago.

McCoy continued to do his job efficiently and keep his nurses appeased, but as he had said he would, he had abandoned all of his research projects. He was essentially a hermit, working, eating and sleeping all within the confines of Sickbay, never even going outside of its doors unless directly ordered to. As for Kirk, Pike had continued using him as a yeoman and Kirk had reverted to his Academy habits of sleeping with any willing female - and there were plenty of willing females.

The state of the rest of the ship wasn't any better. The morale of the ship as a whole had plummeted. The mortality rate still wasn't as bad as that on other ships, but it was heading that way. There had been no deaths on missions, but three times as many crewmen had died in the past year than had died during the entire two years of Kirk's 'reckless' command.

But the most devastating thing was the drop in profits. The Enterprise was still nowhere near the bottom in earnings, but the plummet from the top position since Pike reclaimed the Captain's chair was glaring.

Pike could hear the laughter of the other Admirals in his head. Damn him, Kirk had been right. By fixating on the plans Nero had ruined, he had tossed away the opportunities that had opened in their place. Now it looked as if his initial assignment to the Enterprise had been an error and he wasn't sure how he was going to get past this on his record.

It was at this juncture in his thoughts that Kirk came onto the Bridge with another PADD needing his approval. Instead of taking it, Pike waved it away as he stood.

"Kirk, my ready room now. Mister Spock, you have the conn."

Once the door shut behind them, Pike turned toward Kirk with a glare.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Kirk didn't have to ask what 'this' was. He'd seen the order before Pike had. A shrug as he moved toward one of the seats was all Kirk answered with until he sat down.

"Did I know? Nope. Did I suspect? Yes."

"How?"

"Give me a break, old man. How long were you in the command chair of this ship on that first mission? A day? I held the chair for over two years. You weren't taking back your crew - you shanghaied my crew. They got to know me and what to expect from me. You? You haven't given them much to go on and what they've been able to see for themselves hasn't been good."

"Feeling smug?"

Laughing, Kirk shook his head.

"About what? Those Admirals still hate me and now that you've shown a weakness, they'll take us both down. Whether you acknowledge it or not, I didn't fight you because it wasn't in my best interest for you to fail."

Narrowing his eyes, Pike studied Kirk as if seeing him for the first time.

"You've continued to play the long-range game, Even when I stopped."

"I did tell you that I'd listened to you better then you listened to yourself. I figured that, given time, you'd break out of mourning and start seeing past the end of your nose again. So? Are you ready to get your mind back in the game, old man?"

Snorting, Pike finally sat as well.

"A bit late for that, James. I'll be lucky if the other Admirals don't try to blame all this on aftereffects from that damn slug and try to force me into early retirement for medical reasons. Leonard would probably pay to be able to sign those forms for a shot at getting rid of me."

"Who told me once that if Bones wanted somebody dead, they'd be dead and the body probably missing to boot? You've got him somewhere he doesn't want to be, but you didn't back him so far into a corner that he's had to lash out. Yet. I wouldn't push that any further though personally."

Kirk planted his elbows on the table, interlaced his fingers and brought his chin to rest on top of them while thinking quietly for a couple of moments.

"What we have to do is damage control. Minimize the hit you take for this past year until another opening comes up. Only this time, you need to have contingency plans in place and be ready to go with whatever opening presents itself."

Starting to become more intrigued than annoyed, Pike mirrored Kirk's pose as he looked across into those dangerously blue eyes.

"What sort of an opening do you think will come up, James?"

"Oh puh-leese. We're being called in early. That means at least one of the other Admirals has something planned. If the day has come that one of those bastards can think out a plan in a year that you can't figure a way to turn to your advantage off the cuff, maybe retirement wouldn't be such a bad idea."

A faint smile formed on Kirk's face as Pike bristled at that statement and looked more like himself than he had for three years.

"We also need to find someone other than Bones for you to fixate on. I personally would suggest Lieutenant Edward Leslie. Good man - not too old, not too young."

That broke past the bristling and Pike actually chuckled.

"You have apparently been putting far too much thought into this, James. Leslie, huh?"

"I'll send him to you later. So, any plan for when we arrive back at Earth tomorrow?"

"No, James. No plans beyond getting the lay of the land and then we'll go from there. Right now, I'm going to take some time to relax and get my head back into the game."

Activating the intercom on the Ready Room table, Pike spoke firmly.

"Pike to Bridge."

"Spock here, Admiral."

"Mister Spock, you have the conn for the remainder of the shift. If needed, I will be in my quarters. Mister Kirk has been assigned to duties elsewhere for the remainder of the shift as well."

There was a significant pause on the intercom and Kirk snickered quietly. He knew exactly what sort of 'duties' Spock was going to assume he'd been assigned to.

"Acknowledged, Admiral."

"Pike out."

Leaning back again, Pike gave the still snickering Kirk a look that was half-exasperated and half-proud.

"Regarding that assignment? Go to Sickbay. See what you can salvage after a year. You and Leonard both deserved better from me than what you've gotten."

The cold came back to Kirk's eyes.

"Yes, we did. If anything like it starts to happen again? Every man for himself, old man. Bones genuinely respected Puri or it would have already gone down that path."

Knowing that was a promise and not a threat, Pike nodded as he rose.

"You cut me more slack for circumstances than I would have for anyone else under similar conditions. Fair enough. And James? Send Leslie on your way to Sickbay."

The smirk came back at that last request.

"Aye, sir."

Stepping back into Sickbay after avoiding it and its master for a year felt a little odd, but the immediate reaction from the nurses was amusing enough to distract him from that sensation. Out of all of them, only Chapel approached him, her expression impassive as she studied him before finally speaking.

"About damn time. He's in his office."

With her words, the other nurses disbursed back to their duties and Kirk reminded himself once again to keep a close eye on the blonde head nurse. She was a different level of scary.

When the doors of the office closed behind him, Kirk found the area was completely dark, but he didn't need to see to recognize the source of the disgruntled voice.

"Dammit, Chris. Didn't I say I wanted to be left alone for a few hours?"

"Is that really what you want, Bones?"

The room went silent enough that the underlying thrum of the Enterprise could be heard.

"Jim?"

"Yeah. Took longer than I'd hoped, but Pike's come back to his senses."

A tired sigh emerged from the room.

"That's a relief. Computer - li-"

"No, Bones. Leave them off. I wonder if Gaila is off duty?"

A giggle that was most definitely the wrong pitch to be McCoy came from the same direction as his voice had.

"Why yes, Jim. As a matter of fact, I am. Chris called me in to perform an emergency grump-ectomy. Care to assist in the procedure?"

Chuckling, Kirk carefully made his way across the room.

"Best damn offer I've had in a year."

* * *

As the Enterprise approached dock the next day, both Pike and Kirk were in far better moods than they had been for quite some time and the rest of the Bridge crew responded to and fed off that dynamic. The mood was broken by Uhura.

"Admiral Pike. We are receiving an emergency alert from Starfleet Headquarters. There has been a bombing at the Kelvin Memorial Archives with significant loss of life."

Kirk was the only person on the Bridge that showed a sign of relief at that and Pike knew why. One thing on Kirk's civilian records was a threat to blow up that particular memorial.

"Sir, the Admiralty is calling a emergency session at Starfleet Headquarters for all Admirals and Fleet Captains along with their First Officers."

"Right. Mister Spock and Mister Kirk, with me. Mister Sulu, you have the conn."

As the three beamed down to Headquarters, Kirk remained unnaturally quiet. He knew he was only present here because of the way the orders were worded, but his guts were screaming at him that something was very, very wrong.

Admiral Alexander Marcus took control of the meeting.

"As most of you are aware, there was an explosion today at the Kelvin Memorial Archive which took the lives of forty-two of our people including a young officer named Thomas Harewood. Apparently Harewood had an attack of remorse because he sent this message to me immediately prior to the explosion. 'Admiral - I have carried a device into the archives on the orders of a man named John Harrison. Please understand that I had no choice.' By the time I had finished reading his message, the explosion had already occurred."

The doors opened suddenly and a yeoman hurried in to Admiral Marcus, speaking quietly to him. The Admiral stood up, frowning.

"I've been informed there is some new intelligence on this Harrison fellow. Stay here and I'll return shortly with the information."

The others were talking among themselves, but Kirk was watching Marcus. The smile that formed on the Admiral's face just before he left the room put an icy rock in Kirk's stomach and he immediately turned to Pike, getting his attention by using his first name.

"Chris, did Admiral Marcus call this meeting?"

Spock started to reprimand Kirk, but Pike held up a hand to stop him.

"Yes, he did. What is it, James?"

"I think that Admiral Marcus is the one with the plan."

The words had no more than left Kirk's mouth when one of the other Admirals shouted. All heads turned to see a one-man craft hovering outside of the window as it opened fire.

Already on alert, Kirk launched himself bodily at Pike, taking down both the Admiral and the Vulcan beside him. Something inside the room exploded then, making it difficult to see as Kirk stayed low, drawing his phaser as he made his way out of the room. By now, he didn't have to bother with the door. He exited through one of the missing sections of wall as he tried to find a way to fire on the one-man vehicle. The one glance he managed to get at it confirmed that the one piloting it was same man that that Admiral Marcus had identified on their screens as being Harrison.

The firing continued into the meeting room as Kirk searched the corridor he found himself in for ideas. An old-style fire hose reel was there in case of emergency that knocked out the automated systems and Kirk latched onto it in a desperation move. Unreeling the hose, Kirk quickly attached his laser rifle to it and went to one of the many smashed windows. Gauging his throw, he sent the rifle and hose out of the window, where they were sucked into one of the engines on the craft. Kirk then had to drop to the floor as the craft's jerking motions yanked the fire reel from the wall. As the craft began to fail, Kirk had a smile on his face until he saw Harrison teleporting from the pilot's seat. He spent the next few minutes cursing.

Back at the meeting room, everyone continued to stay down until the noise of incoming fire was replaced by the sound of a crashing aircraft. As the other members of the gathering began staggered away from the destruction, Spock picked himself up, looked around and saw Admiral Pike, bloody and still. Moving over closer, he noted the Admiral was still breathing, albeit with some apparent difficulty.

Hesitating, Spock looked around again. No-one was paying attention to him or to the injured Admiral. It was an opportunity that would not be likely to come again.

Decision made, Spock carefully settled himself in the rubble beside Pike and extended his hand toward Pike's forehead. A noise behind him made Spock glance over his shoulder, then he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Turning back around, he found his wrist being clenched tightly in the fist of a glaring Pike.

"Try that again, you Vulcan son of a bitch, and I'll have both of your hands removed at the wrist."

It was that scene that Kirk walked in on and he spared a glare of his own for Spock before speaking to Pike.

"Are you stable enough for teleport?"

Pike gave a brief glance around the room. A full third or more of the other officers who had been in the room were dead.

"Get me the hell out of here, James."

"Kirk to Enterprise. Transporter Room."

"Scott here."

"Three to beam up, Scotty - and give McCoy a heads up to head there immediately with a trauma crew."

"Aye, sir."

As the three of them solidified back aboard the ship, McCoy and Chapel were coming through the door. The speed of their appearance made Kirk wonder if McCoy had experienced the same gut feelings about this as he had. Kirk also saw the questioning look in McCoy's eyes as Spock lifted Pike onto the gurney.

Taking hold of McCoy's shoulder, Kirk quietly said only two words.

"Your best."

McCoy gave a short nod of acknowledgement and then he and Chapel were gone. Spock continued to stand quietly for a minute, then gave Kirk a cool look.

"You will remain at Sickbay and relay hourly reports to the Bridge on Admiral Pike's condition. I am going to the Bridge to assume command during his recovery period."

Neither Kirk nor Scott said a word until the Vulcan had left and the doors reclosed behind him. Then Scott gave a shudder.

"The glaciers on Delta Vega were warmer than that one. Will we be having to put up with him in command?"

Kirk put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Not for long. I'll be back in the command chair before you know it. Get our girl ready for the road. We've got a pair of traitors to catch."


	5. Part V - Mandate

**Part V - Mandate**

It really didn't bother Kirk that he had basically been ordered to cool his heels in Sickbay. It was where he preferred being right now. Pike had made enemies of the majority of the crew during the past year and Kirk's current priority was making sure the man stayed alive. Stationing himself outside of the operating room, Kirk made himself comfortable and pulled back up the initial briefing that had been sent to all of their PADDs before the meeting started. Specifically, he pulled up the image of Harrison.

The longer he studied the man's face, the surer Kirk was that he'd seen that face before. The question was where. Frowning, he shifted to reach the nearest intercom.

"Kirk to Scott."

"Scott here."

"Think you could lock onto the wreckage of the ship that attacked Starfleet Headquarters?"

"Give me some credit, man. I could lock onto a fly buzzing over it if I put me mind to it."

Smirking, Kirk made a note to get Scott some good toys once he was back in his chair again.

"Leave the fly where he is and get that wreckage up here into an empty cargo bay. Maybe we can figure out from that where our terrorist came from and where he might have gone."

"Consider it done, sir."

Two things Scott didn't bother with - clearing the teleport with Starfleet Command or clearing it with Mister Spock. As it happened, chaos was still so prevalent at Headquarters that no-one had started to examine the wreckage yet, so it didn't draw any attention as the wreckage faded out of sight.

"Mister Kyle - take over the Transporter. I've got a large puzzle to try and sort out."

* * *

It was about an hour longer before McCoy finally emerged and sat down by Kirk.

"Pike took a hit to his back, damn it all. I've done what I can, but I'm repairing repairs now. I'm confident he'll walk again, but I don't think he'll ever be able to leave his cane behind."

"He's better off than a lot of the other Admirals, Bones. Some of them didn't live through the attack. You know what this means?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"Right you are. If I'm right and Admiral Marcus was involved, the way is open for Pike to step into a role close to the Emperor again."

"But will he take it this time?"

"I don't think he'll have a choice, Bones. This blow on top of the number that were lost to Nero? Starfleet's numbers suck right now. The Emperor will want his senior staff close by in case the Romulans find out and make a move."

"Jim? Might the Romulans been behind this?"

Kirk frowned, quiet and thoughtful for several moments before finally shaking his head.

"No, doesn't really feel like their style to me. That doesn't mean they won't swoop down and take advantage if they can though."

The intercom sounded off near them.

"Scott to Kirk."

"Kirk here. What is it, Scotty?"

"Delta Vega One, sir."

"Acknowledged. Kirk out."

McCoy' s brow rose at that.

"Scotty wants you to call him on a secure comm?"

Pulling out his personal communicator, Kirk nodded and made an adjustment to the settings before calling Scott.

"You have my full and undivided attention, Scotty. The only one with me is Bones."

"I found a portable transwarp drive in the wreckage. Whoever the bastard was, he gained access to my technology."

"That proves a connection between the terrorist and Starfleet. The Enterprise is still the only ship with transwarp capability. Any idea where he went?"

"If I'm to believe these coordinates? He's in Klingon territory. Qo'noS, to be precise."

"Damn. That puts a complication on things. We're already in a war with Romulus that we're going to be hard pressed to win at Starfleet's current manning levels."

The intercom sounded off again, this time it was Uhura's voice over the speaker.

"Bridge to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Sir, there is a message coming over the channels from the Emperor for the Captain."

"So? Isn't Spock up there?"

"He is, but the message is directed toward you. Your presence is needed on the Bridge immediately."

"On my way. Kirk out."

Shifting back to his handheld while getting back to his feet, Kirk spoke to Scott again.

"I have to sign off. See if you can get that portable back in working order. Who knows? We might have need for it."

"Aye, sir. I'll get right on it."

Putting away his communicator, Kirk laid a hand on McCoy's shoulder as he looked toward where Pike was resting.

"Do what you need to make sure he can teleport. No telling what the orders coming across are. And let me do the worrying about the Romulans and Klingons, Bones."

With that, Kirk headed toward the Bridge. He expected to find Spock steaming and the Vulcan didn't disappoint him, but Kirk frankly didn't have time to deal with his shit.

"Uhura, put through the message."

It would have been hard pressed to guess who on the Bridge was most shocked by the fact that it wasn't a message or an Admiral, but the Emperor himself that appeared on the viewscreen. Everyone on the Bridge stood immediately, went to the side of their station and knelt - Spock included. Kirk automatically recited the words drilled into every child of the Terran Empire.

"Imperial Majesty - how may we serve?"

The voice of the Emperor was as controlled as that of any Vulcan.

"Captain James T. Kirk. You are to take immediate control of the ISS Enterprise and begin the search for the traitors Alexander Marcus and John Harrison. If possible, they are to be brought back to Imperial Command for trial. If not? Terminate with extreme prejudice. I leave that decision to your discretion. The Admiralty has been informed of my decision. Additional crew specialists have been assigned to your command and will beam aboard within the hour."

Smoothly getting back to his feet, Kirk gave the Imperial salute to the screen.

"As Your Imperial Majesty commands, so let it be done."

There was a moment of pure silence as the Emperor seemed to contemplate Kirk, who remained in place, holding the salute without trace of a tremor in his outstretched arm. Then a smile came and went so quickly that it might have been imagined.

"Carry on, Captain."

With that final word, the transmission cut off. Chekov was still staring at the screen in awe, stunned enough to speak out loud.

"I have never seen a live broadcast from the Emperor before."

Kirk took another moment to regain his own composure, then snapped out his orders.

"Alright, people, we have our orders. Mister Sulu, go to the Transporter Room and get the records on our new personnel. Mister Spock, get in contact with Starfleet - I want everything they have on Marcus and Harrison down to their damn shoe size. Uhura, you have the conn. I'll be in Sickbay."

"Aye, sir."

When Kirk arrived back in Sickbay, he found McCoy and Chapel in the room with Pike.

"Nurse Chapel, I need to speak with the doctor and the Admiral privately. Anyone tries to get past you, you have my permission to get creative."

The smile that formed on the blonde nurse's face could have made a Vulcan shudder as she left to guard the outer door. Kirk didn't speak again until the door shut behind her.

"Have I told you lately that your nursing staff make our Security guys look like wimps?"

"No, but I'll make sure to note that in their next evaluations. Get the message?"

The silence from Kirk as he sat down drew both McCoy and Pike's full focus.

"It wasn't a message. It was a direct transmission from the Emperor. We need somewhere safe to leave you, Admiral. The Enterprise is mine again and we're going hunting."

"Jim, why don't we send him to Rashea? Lady has talents and it's doubtful anyone would look for him there. He needs recovery time more than a doctor at this point."

They both looked to Pike, who gave a resigned nod.

"Too many sharks scenting blood at Headquarters. I want to be back on my feet before I face them, even if its with a cane."

"Fine. Bones, get Rashea on a secure line and let her know what's going on. We've got people I don't know coming aboard and I'd like Pike to be gone before any of them see him."

McCoy already had Pike ready, so after contacting Rashea and getting the coordinates, Kirk had Kyle beam Pike and Leslie down to Joanna's room at the Fontana Institute. McCoy left him with just one warning.

"Don't be bringing trouble around my baby sister."

"I'll be having a chat with the Headmaster and make it plain that if anyone discovers where I am, I'll know exactly who to blame and so will you and James."

"Good. Don't be undoing all my work either. Rest up as much as you can there."

"We'll be in touch, old man."

"Go kick those bastards' asses, men."

"It will be my pleasure, Admiral."

Kirk and McCoy didn't even have time to leave the Transporter Room before the signal came that the specialists were ready to beam aboard.

"Stay here with me, Bones. Let's see what we have to work with."

When the transporter effect faded, two men and two women stood on the pads. Sulu kept a close eye on them, but since Kirk was there, he waited for the Captain to take the lead.

The lead woman, a blonde in science blue, stepped forward first.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Granted. Names and specialties."

"Lieutenant Carol Wallace. Science Officer."

"Lieutenant Marlena Moreau. Weapons Specialist."

"Lieutenant Richard Galen. Klingon anthropology."

"Lieutenant Harry Kim. Romulan anthropology."

"Welcome aboard. We will be leaving orbit within the hour. Mister Sulu will show you to your temporary quarters until arrangements can be made for more permanent ones. You are to give your record chips to him, drop your gear and report to Mister Spock for assignment in thirty minutes. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

Without another word, Kirk signaled McCoy and the two left the Transporter Room together. They were halfway to Sickbay before Kirk spoke again.

"I can understand a weapons specialist and the anthropologists, but why another science officer?"

"Maybe the Admiralty finally decided that Spock can't be First Officer and Science Officer too?"

"Maybe. Hell, I don't have time to try and translate their games right now. I want a full report on those four as soon as you can examine them - including that weird braille thing you do. I'll tell Spock to rotate them to you one at a time as part of their first assignments. Meet me in my quarters at the end of Alpha shift."

It was almost as if Kirk wanted to say something else, but instead, he just frowned again and headed for the Bridge. McCoy watched him move away for a brief moment before quickening his pace to Sickbay.

McCoy was troubled as well. Something wasn't right. Something was off. McCoy was in the middle of giving instructions to Chapel when it hit him. Kirk, Scott and himself knew the assassin had fled to a Klingon planet - no-one else had been told yet. So why had the Admiralty assigned a Klingon expert to them?

As his grandfather used to say, there was definitely a polecat in the henhouse.


	6. Part VI - Strategizing

**Part VI - Strategizing**

At the end of Alpha shift, McCoy went to the Captain's quarters as ordered. Kirk might not have had official command back for long, but little doubt he was already back in those rooms even with Pike's things still there.

He was proven right when the doors opened immediately for the doctor when he arrived. Kirk was in an unsettled mood and that was when he was most dangerous to both friend and foe. McCoy came in carefully, but not timidly. Maybe what he had to say wouldn't be well-received, but he had to voice it.

"Jim, why would they have sent us a Klingon anthropologist?"

Turning, Kirk snapped at him - which was a milder reaction than what McCoy had been braced for.

"You were there, Bones. You know very well we'll have to violate Klingon borders to go after Harrison."

"You're right. I know that - you know that and Scotty knows that, but how the hell does the Admiralty know that?"

That brought Kirk up short and McCoy could practically see his eyes spark as he processed it.

"Damn it! I knew something was off, but I -"

"But you were distracted by the million and one things you had to do to get underway by the Emperor's command."

Coming further in now that Kirk's hostility wasn't directed toward him any longer, McCoy glanced at the image on Kirk's screens. It was a close-up of a man's face and McCoy was slightly surprised to see that he recognized the man.

"Have you taken up studying history as a hobby, Jim?"

There was an exasperated tone to Kirk's voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bones?"

"This guy on your screen. He was one of the head honchos during the Eugenics War. Always stuck in my mind because that pale skin of his and the name Khan didn't go together very well."

McCoy found his arm in Kirk's very solid grip.

"Talk to me, Bones. What do you know about that man?"

Even after all the years they'd been together, Kirk's intensity still triggered a flight response in McCoy that he had to fight down.

"Uhm - I don't remember what his real name was, but he was from that failed experiment to create super soldiers way back when the Empire was first forming. He and his group all took names from 'downtrodden races' and then proceeded to try and take over the damn world. It was by pulling together the world's military into one unit to fight against the Augments that the first Emperor claimed the throne."

The grip on McCoy's arm lessened and Kirk gave him a wry smile.

"I shouldn't have dozed as much in history class as I did. I just memorized enough key points to pass the tests and then promptly forgot it. Why did you pay so much attention?"

McCoy snorted a bit.

"The Eugenics project is held up to all of us in the Sciences as a great example of what not to do. Just think - a project to develop two hundred super soldiers and what did they get? Two hundred extremely powerful anti-war fanatics running around, destroying military bases."

"Yeah, I remember that now. So, how does a guy that supposed to have died way back then turn up now?"

"Well, mainly because he didn't die back then, Jim. The Emperor decided to make the survivors of the Augments into a permanent display. Had them all frozen and used them as wall decorations in his reception hall. They stayed that way until someone tried to steal one of them. After that, they were supposed to have been stored away in some vault."

"Where they were forgotten. Marcus must have used his position to gain access and bought at least Khan out of storage. But why?"

"Only explanation I can think of is that Marcus doesn't approve of the declaration of war against the Romulans."

"I don't get his reasoning, Bones. Weakening the Terran Empire will escalate the war, not end it."

"I don't believe anyone has ever successfully made an argument that fanatics were sensible folks, Jim."

After a moment of silence, McCoy cleared his throat.

"Never thought I'd be saying these words - maybe you should ask the Vulcan to throw in his opinion on this?"

The silence was total as Kirk just stared at McCoy before he was finally able to speak.

"Did you hit your head?"

Scowling, McCoy pulled back from Kirk's mocking.

"I'm not kidding. They said during the classes that the hardest part of bringing down the Augments was that their brains were genetically altered to the point that they didn't really think like the rest of us. It made them hard to figure out. Spock's got a different mindset to ours. Maybe he can see something in all this that we can't."

"Maybe. Hell, why not? Might as well see what he can contribute."

Moving to activate the intercom, Kirk leaned on his desk slightly as he spoke.

"Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here, Captain."

"Meet me in the Ready Room in five minutes. Kirk out."

Turning off the connection before Spock had to chance to reply, Kirk turned back toward McCoy.

"You know, when I went back after the attack, Pike seemed really miffed at Spock."

"You mean Pike didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Vulcan son of a bitch thought Pike was unconscious and started to attempt a mind meld on him."

"And he's still breathing? Old man is slipping."

"Or he's playing his cards close to his chest. There's got to be some reason he got fixated on that pointy eared bastard."

"Valid point, Bones. Come on. Let's get to the Ready Room. When we get there, I want you to pull up all available records on Khan and his group."

When Spock entered the Ready Room, he expected to find Kirk. He didn't expect to find McCoy busy at the computer terminal. He narrowed his eyes, but refrained from comment. Kirk saw the look an the direction it had been aimed in, but decided to leave that alone for the moment.

"Grab a seat, Spock. We're trying to figure out the motivations of a violent anti-war group."

One brow rose as Spock sat down.

"Being both violent and opposed to war seems an illogical contradiction."

"No argument from me on that point. Making any headway, Bones?"

McCoy looked up with an expression that Spock considered to be highly inappropriate for a man dealing with his superior officers.

"Dammit, Jim - all the records are locked."

Instead of bristling at McCoy's words and attitude, Kirk seemed amused and moved over to where the doctor was working.

"I'd lay odds on who locked them. Computer. Update data files. Unlock all records that were previously sealed by anyone now declared traitor by the Emperor."

~Working. Files previously sealed by order of former Admiral Alexander Marcus have now been unsealed.~

"Number of files now open?"

~Working. Number of previously sealed files is five hundred twenty seven.~

"Damn. That's going to be a lot of information to sort through. Later. See if your search turns up anything now, Bones."

"Got it."

McCoy read silently for a few minutes, then let out a low whistle.

"There's a lot of shit they left out in school, Jim."

"That's a little vague, Bones. Give me some details."

"I know History's not your best subject, but from what we were taught, how long did you think the Eugenics War lasted?"

Kirk's mouth opened, then shut again as he frowned. Even if information wasn't anything he had considered important, he could generally bring it to mind if he concentrated on it.

"Sounded like a quick uprising that was put down fairly quickly. Maybe - six months to a year?"

"That's what I'd thought as well. The war lasted four years. The Augments had taken over almost all of Eastern hemisphere and conducted mass executions of all military personnel that fell into their hands as well as anyone that attempted to stop them. According to this? Between thirty to forty million died."

Digesting that information, Kirk sat back.

"That's far from a quick uprising. So, we know Khan is capable of a long campaign and has no qualms about spilling blood - a lot of blood - to obtain his goals."

At Spock's silent but inquiring look, Kirk took a few minutes to fill the Vulcan in on what they had already put together about Harrison being Khan and his apparent connection to former Admiral Marcus.

The Vulcan steepled his fingers together and absorbed the information. Doctor McCoy being the one to recognize the man's image explained his presence. Doubtless, Kirk didn't want the information of who and what they were dealing with to become too widespread.

"Perhaps the problem is that we are only seeing one side of the equation. Doctor McCoy, forward the files on the Eugenics War to the computer station here."

McCoy further annoyed Spock by looking to Kirk for confirmation before obeying. He tempered his reaction and filed it away for another time. The doctor would not always have Kirk standing between them.

While Spock read over the details of the Eugenics War, McCoy was pulling up what medical records he could find on the Augments.

"No wonder they were so hard to stop. They weren't just kidding when they labeled the Augments as being supermen. Stronger, tougher skin, less affected by energy weapons and poisons, self-healing properties - seems that was another reason for the deep freeze. The Emperor wanted some of those properties studied further, but it appears that project got shoved to the side when the second Emperor came to the throne."

"Captain, I believe I may have some insight as to what might be in the works."

Kirk wasn't sure whether the way Spock tended to dismiss McCoy's existence was more amusing or annoying. Something else that he would deal with at a later time.

"Let's hear it."

Making an adjustment to his terminal to project an image where all of them could see it, Spock continued.

"One reason for the success of the Augments in the Eastern hemisphere was due to the way the battle was carried out. Note that when the Augments made their move, no less than 40 nations fell to them at the same time. If such a strategy served them so well once, it would only be logical for them to attempt to make use of it again."

Kirk leaned forward a bit, his focus on the projected map.

"Am I understanding that you think they might be messing with the Romulan and Klingon Empires as well as the Terran?"

"If the actual goal is to cease all war, there is no advantage to making one of the three sides weaker than the others. All three sides being weakened to the point that all would have to accept the Augments as overlords is quite another matter."

Shaking his head, McCoy sank back into his seat.

"Damn. Makes a warped kind of sense, but it's not like they could blend in among the Romulans and Klingons."

Holding up one hand as he continued to look at the map, Kirk was very still for a minute before turning to Spock.

"Bring up side by side maps of the Klingon and Romulan Empires."

Spock complied silently, his own attention focused on the maps as they came up. It was obvious that Kirk had seen where Spock's train of thought was leading, so he saw no reason to comment further.

"One thing we were taught in the Command track, Bones. Potential weaknesses of the other Empires."

"Which means Marcus would know of them as well."

"Right you are, Bones. One vulnerable spot of the Klingon Empire - the moon Praxis. There's an energy production facility there. Highly protected, of course, but if someone were able to sabotage it? It would cause massive devastation - possibly even destroy the moon itself."

Gesturing to the second map, Kirk carried on even though Spock didn't see why Kirk was bothering to explain Command track theories to the doctor.

"There's a star in the Hobus system. K-band images show the star is huge and unstable. It's approximately one hundred times the size of our own sun. Were something to trigger a chain reaction in the solar mass? It would not only obliterate Romulus, but the entire galaxy Romulus is a part of."

McCoy's head snapped up as something clicked into place.

"Didn't Pike say something about Nero ranting about Romulus dying in a supernova?"

"Admiral Pike."

That being the last straw, Kirk snapped at Spock.

"Drop it, Spock. We're here to strategize, not compare dick sizes."

It took some doing, but McCoy managed to contain his amusement at the indignant look that went across Spock's face at Kirk's censure. He shifted his focus to Kirk.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

A slow smile spread across Kirk's face.

"I'm thinking we might be able to outflank the bastards. Gentlemen? To the Bridge."


	7. Part VII - Klingons

**Part VII - Klingons**

As usual, Kirk came onto the Bridge like a force of nature. Even without looking, everyone knew when he stepped out of the turbolift. It was like the atmosphere on the Bridge shifted.

"Uhura, I want a secure line. Contact Emperor Karhammur."

If Uhura seemed surprised by that request, she hid it well. Instead she seemed to revel in being able to make use of her Klingon dialect as she worked on making the desired connection.

One thing Pike had said to Kirk once was that a Klingon weakness was curiosity. If you did something they didn't expect, you caught their attention. Apparently there was at least a little truth to that. The request for contact went through much faster than expected. Uhura wasn't sure whether to feel shock or pride as she turned to Kirk.

"Emperor Karhammur is ready, Captain."

"Open the channels, Lieutenant."

As the Klingon Emperor's face appeared on the main screen, Kirk called out.

"Attention!"

The Academy training showed as every crewman on the Bridge leapt to their feet. The Emperor took in the sight and then nodded slowly.

"You may release your people, Captain. Introduce yourself."

Kirk kept his eyes fixed on the screen as he spoke.

"Everyone return to your duties. Imperial Majesty, I am James Tiberius Kirk, son of George Kirk and Captain of the ISS Enterprise."

"We have heard reports of both yourself and your sire. Why have you chosen to contact us?"

Choosing his words carefully, Kirk answered.

"Imperial Majesty, my crew and I have come across a plot to strip both your people and mine of our manhoods. They desire that warriors should be no longer be among us and wish to lead us around like children."

The expression on the Emperor's face darkened.

"Tell us more. Who are these you speak of?"

McCoy held his breath for a moment as he glanced at Kirk. He knew that expression too. Kirk was about to lie his ass off to the Klingon Emperor. He only hoped that Spock wouldn't do something incredibly stupid and muck it up.

For his part, Kirk was gambling that a war that only involved Earth that had been distant history by the time of the first Klingon/Terran encounter wouldn't have been picked up on by the Klingons.

"What their actual race is? That is unknown to us, Imperial Majesty. They resemble my race greatly, but are more different from us than Vulcans are from Romulans. If you encounter one, your own physicians will see the differences themselves. It is the superficial resemblance that they seek to use to drive a wedge between your Empire and ours. If the plans we have come across are to be believed, agents of that group are even now making their way to Praxis with the intent of staging an attack from your moon. They mean to first cause a distraction by means of more of their people on Qo'noS to draw your soldiers to that world and thus leave Praxis vulnerable."

"And they mean for us to take that as a declaration of war. Their plans seem straightforward enough. Before we give our decision, we would hear what actions you would suggest."

"My suggestion would be to foul their plot by simple cooperation between our two peoples, Imperial Majesty. Find and capture those who would attack Praxis and give myself and my crew leave to capture those of the plotters that are there."

Steeling himself, Kirk didn't allow either his gaze or his stance to waver as the Emperor studied him silently. Finally he spoke.

"Have you ever heard of a Batlh choq, Captain?"

The way Kirk stiffened at the question was not a good sign and everyone on the Bridge held their breath - Uhura more than anyone else as she knew what the question meant.

"I know the term, Imperial Majesty. Take your choice."

"The man to your left. Our flagship will meet you in ten of your minutes. Once the transfer has taken place, you have our leave to access Qo'noS and remove any non-Klingon you may find there."

Kirk called out again.

"Attention!"

After everyone was once more on their feet, Kirk spoke again.

"As Your Imperial Majesty wishes, it shall be done."

The Klingon gave a nod of approval and the connection ended without another word. The man to Kirk's left - McCoy - gave his Captain a long look.

"What did I just get volunteered for and will I live through it?"

"The Emperor asked me for a sign that we will keep honor with him. To strip all the fancy language off of it, it means you're going to be a hostage to ensure our behavior while in Klingon space."

To Spock's surprise, the doctor didn't yell, rant or rave about the situation. McCoy simply turned to Uhura.

"Anything you can teach me in ten minutes that might be useful?"

With a small smirk, Uhura motioned McCoy over and the two of them began a quiet conversation as Kirk considered what needed to be done next. The window of opportunity was about to open to capture Khan and they weren't going to flub it. There was, of course, a chance that his hypothesis on what the group was going to attempt was wrong - and if so, McCoy would likely pay the price. But Kirk discounted that thought. It felt too right.

When the Klingon flagship came into view, Kirk accompanied McCoy down to the Transporter Room.

"I realize that Klingons generally come pre-irritated, but try not to insult anyone you don't have to."

"I try to make it a rule not to burn a house I'm standing in, Jim."

Kirk chuckled and nothing more was said between them until it was time for McCoy to get onto the pad.

"If nothing else, it hasn't been dull, Jim."

"You'll be back, Bones. I'm right. I know I'm right."

Scott gave McCoy a nod.

"When you return, we'll split a bottle."

"Make it two."

Chuckling, Scott double checked the coordinates sent over by the flagship and activated the controls. The last Kirk saw of McCoy, he was closing his eyes. Once the image had faded, Kirk turned to Scott.

"We have a big planet to search, Scotty, , , what's so funny?"

"Remember the portable device I removed from the wreckage, sir? I was able to get her running and guess what I found?"

A smile started to form on Kirk's face.

"You have his pattern?"

"Aye, that I do, sir. We'll find that needle in a haystack if he's not been removed by another ship before now."

"Good man. Feed that information up to Chekov so he can fine tune the search parameters."

"Consider it done, sir."

As he left the Transporter Room, Kirk was surprised to find Spock waiting for him in the corridor. Surprised and a bit annoyed.

"Something you wanted, Mister Spock?"

"I will admit that I did not believe that you would give in to the Klingon Emperor's demand for Doctor McCoy to become a hostage."

"I can't see where my decision is any concern of yours, Mister Spock, but since we want to play in his backyard, we play by his rules. Besides, I would think, given your attitude toward the doctor, that his absence would win your approval."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back at that observation, but didn't deny it. Instead, he moved the conversation to another subject.

"I am uncertain why you have chosen to search the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS, Captain."

"Because we know that's where Khan teleported to after the attack on Starfleet Headquarters. Getting there was one thing, but in order for him to leave, a ship would have to have gotten close enough for the Klingons to detect."

"You are certain of this?"

"I am."

Saying nothing more, Kirk continued back toward the Bridge with Spock following. Once back on the Bridge, he looked to his youngest officer.

"Have you gotten the information from Scotty factored in, Mister Chekov?"

"I have it ready on your command, sir."

"Then let's find that son of a bitch."

* * *

On the Klingon flagship, McCoy found the coordinates had teleported him straight into a holding cell of some sort. Not altogether surprising, but still somewhat annoying. Even more so when a few of the Klingons began coming by and taking a look at him like he was an exhibit in a traveling zoo.

Finally one of them spoke to him in rough, but understandable Terran.

"Are you mute, human?"

Kirk's advice went straight out the window as McCoy met the man's eyes even as he made the guess that the Klingon easily outweighed him by 45 kilograms.

"I didn't want to speak and possibly frighten you."

That got an immediately glower from the Klingon.

"Are you saying that we fear you?"

McCoy gestured at his surroundings.

"I simply figured if the mere sight of a human was so terrifying that you had to protect yourselves from me, the sound of my voice might have caused a panic."

The Klingon continued to stare into McCoy's eyes for a minute longer, then broke out laughing.

"You have qa', little one. What sort of warrior are you?"

As he formed his answer in his mind, McCoy hoped he'd get the pronunciation right on one of the words that Uhura tried to teach him.

"I am not a warrior. I am Qel."

The Klingon seemed insulted by that.

"Your Captain chose to send us you and not a warrior?"

McCoy took a step closer to the barrier between them, glaring right back.

"Your Emperor chose me as the one he wanted sent. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with him."

That got another bark of laughter and the barrier was gone without warning.

"You are more like our Qel than I thought a human would be. Come, little one."

"The name is McCoy."

"McCoy then. I am Ka'ar. Come."

Seeing no reason not to, McCoy followed along - though the saying 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' popping into his head wasn't exactly comforting.

* * *

On the Bridge, Kirk was leaning slightly forward, his hands on his knees with barely restrained impatience as the sensors sweeps slowly covered the planet sector by sector. From his position at the Science station, Spock watched the young Captain as he considered his own relationship to both the Captain and their absent CMO.

It would be less than truthful of him to say that McCoy wasn't an effective CMO despite being young for that position himself. It was normally doctors nearing the ends of their careers that held such a spot, but seeing a younger man in the office had shown Spock that perhaps Starfleet had the wrong of it. Puri had been an excellent doctor, but he hadn't had the drive and determination that seemed to fuel McCoy.

Spock reluctantly conceded that Kirk's influence over McCoy was likely the difference. McCoy was a leader in his own right as Kirk was. The nursing staff were not just the nurses - they were 'his' nurses. He treated them as more than another piece of medical equipment and the nurses had responded to that. That was a fact. What was less clear was why McCoy grated on his nerves so badly.

The comment Pike made about them being too similar was not so quickly dismissed this time. Very few humans had the nerve to stand up to him. Fewer still would challenge him. Challenge.

Spock's posture stiffened again as he replayed that word in his mind. Pike had been correct that the two of them were nearly the same level intellectually. Was he subconsciously viewing McCoy as a rival instead of a colleague? Brows coming together slightly, he again conceded to himself that might indeed be the case. He would have to meditate on it later.

Any other musings were pushed firmly to the side in Spock's brain when Chekov spoke up.

"I have him, Captain. At least, I have the general area that he is in. There is too much interference in the area to get a lock on his exact location."

"I suppose we'll get have to take the direct approach to capturing him. Any volunteers?"

Uhura, Sulu and Chekov volunteering didn't surprise Kirk. Spock volunteering did.

"Chekov, I need you here to keep a sharp eye on those readings. If there is an opening in the interference, lock onto Khan and teleport him out - you will have the conn. Uhura, call in replacements for yourself, Sulu and Spock. As soon as you turn over your stations, meet me in the Transporter room."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

As he continued to follow Ka'ar, McCoy quietly studied the interior of the ship. It was the first Klingon vessel he'd ever been on and he had to admit to himself that it was far more advanced looking than he would have given them credit for. If it weren't for the color scheme, he could almost imagine he was back on the Enterprise.

Cursing up ahead drew McCoy's attention from his musings and he hurried his pace to keep up when Ka'ar sped up. They entered into a larger room and McCoy's smile grew somewhat vicious. The Klingons were having a bit of trouble with a man and woman that had to have been Augments.

Ka'ar led McCoy straight to a Klingon who was studying the struggling pair closely.

"This is Thopok - our Qel. Thopok, this is McCoy, a Terran Qel."

For his part, Ka'ar was highly amused by the way the two doctors locked gazes as would two warriors before a fight. There was an old saying that brought to his mind that said among the great warriors, the war between gazes determined the victor before first blood was drawn. With that in his mind, he was surprised to see their Qel avert his gaze first as he turned and gestured to the pair. The voice from him was mechanical - Klingon altered to Terran common by a translation device.

"Your Captain spoke truly. The other five lay dead, but these two we took alive from Praxis. They do not appear different to your race, McCoy."

McCoy let his gaze rest on the pair as well.

"Appear different? No, they do not, Thopok, but have you encountered Terrans before?"

"I have."

"Have you encountered Terrans with strength such as these have before?"

"I have not."

Pulling back to mind what Kirk had said to the Emperor, McCoy continued.

"If you have any experience with Terran anatomy, you will find this race has larger hearts, great lung capacity and thicker skin among other things. As my Captain stated, there are more differences between their race and mine than there are between Vulcan and Romulan."

Thopok nodded at that thoughtfully, then looked back at McCoy with an appraising eye.

"While I once had the opportunity to operate on a Terran, I have never seen a Terran Qel operate."

The gaze was returned measure for measure.

"Funny coincidence that. I've never seen a Klingon Qel operate either."

"Then we should not waste this chance that has been laid before us."

"Agreed. Lead on."

Ka'ar was fascinated as the two doctors moved off together, the guards bringing the two prisoners behind them. He had been right - the expressions on the faces of the two Qel were nearly identical.

* * *

Once Kirk arrived in the Transporter Room, he ordered four phaser rifles to be brought to him. That done, he discussed with Scott the best way for them to handle getting themselves and Khan back to the Enterprise. They were still discussing it when the other three officers joined them.

"Alright, for those that haven't heard Bones talking about these Augments, they are resistant to energy weapons. Put your weapons on the highest level of stun and don't hesitate to use them. They are approximately five times normal human strength. Do not let him get his hands on you. If the Klingons don't find any Augments on Praxis, we are likely to lose our welcome very quickly, so let's make this quick. Scotty has a lock on each of our gear so that he should be able to beam us up even with the interference. Any questions?"

Sulu looked over the phaser rifles.

"What if even the heavy stun isn't enough to take him down?"

Kirk handed each of them one of the weapons.

"If two hits at heavy stun don't take him down, change your setting to kill. The Emperor left whether he lives or dies to my discretion. I'd prefer alive to get some answers, but dead works too."

Moving to the pads, Kirk took his position and the other three followed silently. Once they were all in place, Kirk gave Scott a nod.

"Energize."


	8. Part VIII - Qo'noS

**Part VIII - Qo'noS**

As soon as they materialized on the planet surface, the four Enterprise officers divided quickly, putting a few feet between them - no sense providing a group target for their adversary when there was no telling what types of weapons Khan might have with him. Courtesy of their Chief Engineer, each of them had a tracking device programmed with the signature Scott had taken from the transwarp device in case they became seperated.

The sound of weapons discharging had them all ducking, but it was quickly apparent that they weren't the ones being fired on. Khan was engaged in a fight with the local Klingons and was doing surprisingly well against them despite both their superior numbers and home ground advantage.

Kirk signaled with his free hand. Sulu and Uhura got his meaning - Spock didn't, but guessed. The four of them stayed low and took in Khan's fighting style, also making note of the weapons he seemed to be using. A slow smile formed on Kirk's face as he looked very deliberately at Sulu as he made another motion with his free hand.

Sulu smiled as well as he drew out his sword hilt and allowed the katana blade to unfold. His weapon had the advantage of being as silent as the man wielding it. As he slipped off to get in position, Kirk looked to Uhura and pointed - it was too noisy to be heard without screaming. Uhura nodded her understanding of what he wanted. Kirk tried the same with Spock, but he obviously wasn't getting what Kirk was trying to convey. Uhura gave the Vulcan a slightly impatient look, then reached out to take his hand briefly enough for him to see from her what Kirk needed to be done.

Once he understood the plan, Spock had to admit it stood a decent chance of success. The three of would take positions to Khan's back and sides, then fire their rifles at him simultaneously. Following that, Sulu would move in to disarm him in case the stuns merely slowed Khan instead of stopping him.

The problem with the plan was the Klingons. With no way of predicting when or where they would fire, the Klingons were as much of a threat to Kirk and his team as they were to Khan. Growling in frustration at being so close and still not be able to move in, Kirk activated his communicator.

"Chekov - see if you can get back in touch with the Klingon hierarchy and try to get them to pull their forces from this area."

"Aye, Captain. At once, sir."

Once the connection shut down, Chekov took a deep breath. He could do this. Turning to Communications station, Chekov looked at Uhura's replacement. Lieutenant Chaplin outranked him, but Chekov considered the man to be incompetent and let that be known in his tone when he spoke to the man.

"Lieutenant Chaplin, is your Klingon better than your Romulan?"

The Communications Officer flushed slightly, but nodded. Much as he wanted to pull rank, Kirk had left the Bridge under Chekov's command. Anything said or done to subvert that was bound to be dealt with severely.

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Good. Then contact the Klingon Emperor at once.'

* * *

Since his official assignment was to make sure McCoy didn't go anywhere in the ship that he shouldn't be or do any sabotage work, Ka'ar had to stay closer to where McCoy and Thopok were working than he was strictly comfortable with. Oh yes, he knew the value of a good Qel as a torturer. No-one was better than a Qel at that art, but Ka'ar was far more comfortable with a straight kill-or-be-killed fight. The two Qel discussing the finer aspects of dissection over a living body while jesting as if they were having drinks together in a bar? That was another matter altogether.

By the time the order came from Emperor Karhammur to bring McCoy to him, there had to be a slight delay while the two men slipped out of the bloody labwear they had donned to protect their uniforms and washed up. Thopok had been ordered into the Emperor's presence as well and Ka'ar followed behind as the two men continued to discuss favored equipment and techniques.

The Emperor seemed bemused when his Qel and the Terran one entered side by side, but he addressed his remarks to Thopok.

"Your determination?"

"Imperial Majesty, had there been only one, I would have assumed he was merely a Terran who had some mutation at birth. However, the readings taken from the dead ones and the readings on the ones captured all have similar properties. There are enough significant differences from the Terran standard that I am confident in saying that they are a different race."

Pausing for a moment, Thopok shifted his stance slightly. If McCoy had to guess, he would have bet on his Klingon counterpart having an old injury to his left knee.

"What words came from the two while they were being examined also bears that out. The male claimed superiority over the Terrans. He did not speak as if he considered himself to be one of them."

The Emperor merely nodded, then another Klingon stepped up and saluted.

"We are being hailed again by the ISS Enterprise, Imperial Majesty."

Staying by Thopok's side, McCoy watched as the Klingon Emperor ordered for the hail from the Enterprise to be relayed to him. McCoy was a bit surprised when it was Chekov's face that appeared. He looked even younger on the screen than he did in person which made McCoy hope the Klingons wouldn't dismiss the kid based on his appearance alone.

If his expression was anything to judge by, the Emperor seemed more intrigued than dismissive of Chekov.

"Introduce yourself."

Chekov had followed the Captain's earlier example and was standing at attention to speak with the Klingon Emperor. He also recalled Kirk's words as he framed his own response.

"I am Pavel Andreievich Chekov - son of Andrei Chekov and Ensign aboard the ISS Enterprise, sire."

"Why have you contacted us?"

Chekov took a deep breath and tried to recall everything his father ever taught him about address potentially volatile superiors.

"We have our people in position to capture the plotter as your Imperial Majesty has graciously allowed. However, there is a conflict between the plotter and several Klingon defenders underway and the Captain does not wish to engage the enemy and risk injury to any of your men. We respectfully request that the defenders pull back to minimize the risk of crossfire."

There was a moment of tense silence as the Emperor continued to study the young Russian, then he gave a sharp nod before calling to one of his officers.

"Dukath - tell our forces to disengage from their battle with the intruder and not to interfere with the Terran forces that are seeking him."

"At once, Imperial Majesty."

"It is done, Ensign Chekov. Contact us again once your people and the prisoner are back aboard your vessel so we may arrange the return of your officer."

"Our thanks for your Imperial Majesty's assistance in the capture."

The Emperor acknowledged Chekov's thanks with another sharp nod, then signaled an end to the communication. He then looked back to Thopok and McCoy, making a gesture that meant nothing to McCoy, but he followed Thopok's example and bowed before exiting.

Once they were gone, the Emperor spoke to Dukath again.

"Shut down the grid that disables off-world sensors for a period of Hut-tup."

"As you command, Imperial Majesty."

In the corridor as the two of them made their way back to Thopok's version of Sickbay, McCoy decided to take a chance.

"Don't trust anyone else enough to let them work on that leg for you?"

The Klingon gave a short bark of laughter.

"Aren't one for mincing words, are you? What is it to you, McCoy?"

McCoy gave a small shrug.

"We have time before I'll be allowed to return to my own ship. I'm likely to be the best opportunity you have to regain full mobility."

From the speculative look in Thopok's eyes, McCoy knew the gamble had been worth it.

"And why would I trust you?"

"Why wouldn't you? I've nothing to gain by injuring you further and plenty to gain by having someone in the Klingon Empire that I could go to for trading tips. For as long as our two Empires remain allies, of course."

"Of course."

Thopok was quietly thoughtful the rest of the walk, then turned to his counterpart.

"Fine. Let us see then what caliber of surgeon you are, McCoy."

Ka'ar wasn't sure about this turn of events, but resigned himself to be an observer only. A Klingon who desired a long and healthy life did not interfere in the business of his ship's Qel.

* * *

The sudden silence when the Klingon forces stopped firing made Khan wary. Instinctively, he felt something was going on, but exactly what the Klingons felt they were gaining in pulling away from his position was uncertain.

He began to shift from the spot he had been entrenched in to attempt to get a better idea of whatever the Klingons might be planning next. He heard the noise to his side a fraction of a second too late to react as the three heavy stun beams hit him. Sulu didn't hesitate, moving in rapidly to take Khan's weapons.

Sulu was tossing a blade to the side when he realized that Khan was moving again - and moving far better than any individual hit with three heavy stuns had any right to be moving. He breathed a sigh of relief as Khan's hand went through his arm instead of grabbing it. Chekov must have finally been able to get a transporter lock on Khan.

Once even the after-image of Khan was gone, Sulu stood and allowed his blade to re-compact. Kirk, Uhura and Spock slowly stood up from their positions as well, wary in case any of the Klingons were around and still trigger happy. Once fully on his feet and without being fired on, Kirk reactivated his communicator.

"Scotty, did you get him?"

"Aye, sir. Mister Chekov got a lock on the wee bugger and requested me to teleport him directly into the Brig. He'll not be going anywhere from there without your leave, sir."

"Excellent. Beam us out of here, Scotty."

Once they materialized back on the Enterprise, Kirk just gave Scott a nod and slight smile as he headed back to the Bridge without a word, the other three following after him like ducklings, to Scott's amusement.

As the turbolift doors opened, Chekov stood up and addressed Kirk.

"Welcome back aboard, sir. The Klingon Emperor requested to be contacted once you were back aboard in order to arrange Doctor McCoy's return."

"Very good. And nice work, Chekov. Consider yourself field-promoted to lieutenant. We'll get the paperwork filed to make it permanent. Get your uniform rank adjusted before next shift."

Uhura hid her smile by turning to the console as she took back over from Chaplin. McCoy had once privately voiced to her that he tended to view Chekov as an overeager, blood-thirsty Russian wolf cub that had accepted Kirk as his Alpha. She could definitely see that in Chekov's reaction to Kirk's praise and reward.

"Aye, Captain. Thank you, sir."

"Uhura, once you've gotten everything back in order, contact Emperor Karhammur again."

The backhanded insult didn't escape Chaplin, but he was bright enough not to comment. He just finished his report to Uhura and left the Bridge.

Settling back into the Captain's chair, a smile that could have been compared to that of a cat dining on a canary formed. He couldn't have asked for the capture of Khan to have gone better planet-side than it had. Now, if he was right about the saboteurs being on Praxis as well? Perhaps he and the Emperor could have a friendly chat concerning the Romulans.


	9. Part IX - Negotiations

**Part IX - Negotiations**

As Uhura brought the connection with the Klingon Emperor up onto the viewscreen, Kirk started to rise to his feet again, only to have the Emperor wave that off.

"As you were, Captain Kirk. There are things we must discuss."

"Yes, there are, Imperial Majesty. Did you manage to locate the plotters before they could carry out their plans?"

"We did. Doubtless we would have found them and disrupted their plans regardless, but being able to deal with them promptly was agreeable. Our thanks for drawing their designs to our attention."

Kirk breathed a little easier now that his theory on Praxis had been proven correct. Now the Klingons would have no official reason to keep McCoy.

"I am happy that we were able to be of some small service. Might I ask if the truce between your Empire and the Romulan Empire is still in effect?"

That was a question the Emperor wasn't expecting and it showed in his expression.

"It is. What bearing does that have on the matters we have been discussing?"

Kirk steadied his mind. This would determine whether the next part of his gambit would succeed or fail.

"We have learned that our Emperor discovered a traitor, but he fled before he could be taken. We believe he has not only thrown his lot with the plotters, but that he is planning to move against the Romulans. We want to help stop them."

Karhammur's eyes narrowed.

"Your Empire is at war with the Romulans. Why would you interfere with an action against them?"

"We fight our own battles for our own reasons. If these others wish to war against the Romulans, let them declare war and do it in their own names instead of hiding behind others to fight."

That was apparently the right response. The Emperor grunted in approval.

"We will contact Empress N'alea on your behalf. Standby."

Kirk mentally cursed when the communication was cut off abruptly. He had wanted to get McCoy back aboard as soon as possible. From their years together, Kirk knew all too well that McCoy could only hold his tongue and his temper in check for so long.

* * *

It had taken a little time for McCoy and Thopok to come to an agreement, but they finally settled on just numbing the affected leg from the hip down so the Thopok could observe and comment as needed since McCoy had a great deal of experience as a surgeon, but nowhere near that amount of experience on Klingon anatomy. For his part, Ka'ar picked a spot to wait where he could see the two men without seeing what they were doing. Becoming ill in front of his Qel was no way for a warrior to enhance his reputation.

It was odd to see Thopok watching and commenting as if McCoy were working on someone else. The surgical instruments weren't the ones that McCoy was used to, but he'd gotten in some practice on the Augments. Between that and Thopok's tutelage, the surgery was proceeding well.

"You have possibly the steadiest hands I have seen."

"Thanks - and . . . there's the bone sliver. Anything special I should know to remove it?"

"Only such cautions as you already know to take."

McCoy had to carefully cut around the sliver to extract it. It had been in place long enough that scar tissue had formed around it. Once the obstruction was gone, McCoy carefully removed the excessive scar tissue and made use of a regenerator on the area to prevent the thick scars from re-forming. After Thopok's approval, he then closed the surgical site. As he turned off the sterilization field, McCoy continued speaking.

"Of course, I don't have to tell you to take it easy on that leg for a few days. Your muscles are going to have to readjust to the proper walking stance."

"No, I think I know the drill as well as you do. Terran or not, I think you're the finest surgeon I've come across. I know I've learned a few things from watching you. For honor's sake, I wish I could return the favor, but I'm not familiar enough with Terran blood disorders to be of any help."

Ka'ar wasn't sure why McCoy's color suddenly blanched, but Thopok looked at his counterpart thoughtfully before dismissing Ka'ar.

"Go and get yourself a meal, Ka'ar. I will take full responsibility for McCoy until you return."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but Ka'ar gave Thopok a sharp nod and left. The Emperor might kill him, but it would be a quick death at least. Thopok could have him living for decades in misery.

Once they were alone, Thopok spoke to McCoy.

"Didn't know, did you? I take it you also have a lack of those you can trust aboard your own ship. I saw it in the sample I took from you for comparison to the plotters. I do know enough about Terran blood to spot an anomaly."

It took another minute for McCoy to respond.

"May I take a look at the sample?"

"Of course."

Thopok gingerly came off of the operating table, grunting his approval at the feel before moving over to his lab area. Glancing over the samples he had been using, he pulled up McCoy's. The Klingon doctor was right, it was pretty obvious something was wrong even if what was causing it was a mystery.

"You were talking about returning the favor - I will consider us even by all accounts if you assist me in running a few tests."

"You sound as if you have an idea what this might be?"

"It's rare. Really damn rare, but it's something that cropped up in a distant relative a couple of generations back."

Nodding, Thopok pulled over a chair for himself and the two began working. Since McCoy already had a direction, it didn't take long to confirm that the direction was the correct one.

"Xenopolycythemia? Nothing I have experience with myself. What is the prognosis?"

"If it's caught in the first three months? Survivable."

Taking a deep breath, he indicated the image on the Klingon medical computer.

"At this stage? Possibly nine months to a year remaining. No known cure."

At the moment, McCoy wasn't sure exactly how he would kill M'benga, but he was going to die. The only question was whether M'benga's death would be intensely painful and short or intensely painful and drawn out. His physical had been two months ago. If action had been taken then, McCoy wouldn't be looking at a death sentence now.

Casually, Thopok began destroying the records of the tests and the sample as well. When McCoy noticed what he was doing, he chuckled lightly and rallied himself. He wasn't dead yet, dammit. He was a researcher and a damn good one at that. A firm belief of his had always been that for every disease, there was a cure. He'd find it. He just needed to be cautious about his studies. Which meant M'benga had to go and go soon.

Seeing the look on McCoy's face, Thopok smiled as well. Then a call came over the ship's intercom.

"It is time to return to your own people. Kill who you must and live."

Thopok offered McCoy a hand which he took.

"I certainly plan to make the attempt. Qapla'."

Another chuckle came from Thopok as he gave McCoy a slap on the back and started to escort him to the transporter room.

"Your accent needs work, but not bad for a Terran. yIghoSDo', McCoy."

He was rushing, but Ka'ar caught up to the pair before they reached the transporter room, so none of his superiors were any the wiser about him leaving the two Qel alone together. He hoped.

* * *

Without reopening his eyes, McCoy knew when he was back on the Enterprise. The smell was totally different. Opening his eyes to orient himself, he left the room. Scott might have been saying something, but he really wasn't paying attention. His mind was already focusing on what he needed to do.

First, M'benga had to go. Odds were that he'd already told the 'good news' to somebody, but on the off-chance that he hadn't announced it to the world, he needed to be silenced. If Starfleet Medical got hold of proof of his disease, he'd be spending what little was left of his life as a guinea pig. Not to attempt to cure him. No, they'd be bleeding him dry to try and figure a way to make the disease into some sort of biological weapon. He wasn't going to go through that - not only no, but hell no.

Then, he paused mid-stride. M'benga might have to be moved down to number two on his list of things to do. There was a whole new avenue of research available to him and McCoy didn't plan to leave any stone unturned when it came to the possibility of saving his life.

* * *

"Kirk to Transporter Room"

Scott was staring after the doctor. McCoy coming back cursing? That would have been normal. A McCoy who came back without saying so much as a word, curse or otherwise? That was beyond abnormal to the point of being unnatural. His hand found the switch to the intercom automatically to answer Kirk.

"Scott here, Captain."

"Did McCoy make it back onboard?"

"Aye . . . aye. That he did, sir."

"Excellent. Kirk out."

There was something about Scott's tone that made Kirk wonder, but there was no time for that line of thought at the moment. Uhura was putting through a three-way communication including both the Klingon Emperor and the Romulan ruler, Empress N'alea. The Empress reminded Spock greatly of his grandmother in demeanor, though she was considerably younger.

The Empress listened impassively as Kirk told her his theory about the plotters and the possible threat to the star near Romulus. What seemed oddest to Kirk is that she started paying more attention once he admitted that he was informing her of this without the knowledge of his own Emperor.

"Indeed? And why is it that you are going against the orders of your Emperor, Captain?"

Having already been quickly given the correct form of address by Uhura, Kirk answered her.

"Your Majesty, I am not going against the orders of my Emperor, I simply am not informing him of my actions as one of our people turned traitorous and still has allies that might let him know that we are aware of his schemes. "

"Even if such a planned attack were true, your people and mine are at war. Why would you interfere?"

"Might I have Your Majesty's permission to be blunt?"

The slightly raised eyebrow reminded Spock even more of T'Pau. Her body language stated plainly that Kirk now had her undivided attention.

"Such would be refreshing. You have permission, Captain. Speak freely."

"What profit would it be to us if your planet was destroyed? Even pirates of old knew enough to take the treasure from a ship before sinking it."

The difference between Vulcan and Romulan showed then as the Empress laughed, then addressed her next words to the Klingon Emperor.

"You spoke truly about this one. I grant the permission you have requested. The Commander of the Imperial Fleet will be awaiting you at the outer band of the Hobus system."

That spoken, her screen went dark and Kirk turned his attention back to the Klingon.

"Might I ask what permission has been granted?"

"Your ship and mine have been granted permission to enter Romulan space. As you heard, we will be met by her flagship and then the three of us will see if there are any threats to the Hobus star."

Tension on the Bridge ratcheted upward. Going into Romulan space while the Terran and Romulan Empires were at war was a suicidal move, at best. Reading the silence correctly, the Klingon Emperor spoke again.

"The request for your entry into their system was made by myself. I have informed the Empress that any attack on the Enterprise will be considered as an act of war against the Klingon Empire. She will not start that war just to take out a single ship, Captain. You will also have my ship with you and we will fight at your side should it come to that. You have my word."

It was that last that determined the matter for Kirk. Klingons put a large stake on their honor and the higher ranking the Klingon, the more they had to guard the sanctity of their word.

"Then we will follow your lead, Imperial Majesty. Give us the coordinates to where you want us to warp to."

The coordinates were transferred over and Chekov laid in the course.

"We are ready at your order, Captain."

Kirk had a smirk on his face. From the Klingon territory to the Romulan one. Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

"Lady and gentlemen? Buckle up. This could be a bumpy ride. Mister Sulu. Warp factor three."

"Aye, sir."


	10. Part X - Romulus

**Part X - Romulus**

McCoy stepped into the Brig area, not even looking at the person on duty as he spoke to them,

"Leave. Come back in ten minutes."

"Sir?"

Turning, McCoy snapped at them.

"Do I need to perform surgery on your ears, Lieutenant? Out!"

A chuckle came from the holding area when the Lieutenant practically ran out of the area. McCoy turned and gave a long clinical look over Khan. Then he walked over to the barrier between them, pulling over and expanding what he always thought of a port hole. Before he could say anything to Khan, the Augment leader's hand shot through the hole and latched onto McCoy's uniform.

Scowling, McCoy's hand reached over to the port hole's edge and the hole closed until it was as tight against Khan's arm as a tourniquet. Then McCoy spoke.

"You can let go of me, or I'll close that hole the rest of the way and get the samples I need from your amputated arm. Your choice."

As expected, Khan made the attempt to draw his arm back through the portal, but wasn't able to budge. Not that McCoy had harbored any worries on that account. These cells were designed to hold creatures many times stronger than Vulcans.

Khan's grip lessened. McCoy jerked himself free, then immediately turned to draw a blood sample from the trapped arm. Only after he was completely finished did he loosen the hole enough for Khan to retrieve his arm. Once Khan had, McCoy fully collapsed the hole and moved the device off to the side.

The physical approach having failed, Khan went for the mental one.

"You are a doctor. You should be siding with me and my people to bring peace. To fight the Empire."

A snort was McCoy's initial response before he looked up from the blood sample to Khan.

"You and your people are the reason the first Emperor was able to take charge in the first place. You don't like how things are? Tough - you're the asshole that made things this way."

Turning for the door, McCoy started to head out when Khan tried again.

"It would be in your best interests to release me, doctor. You have a mole aboard your ship."

McCoy didn't go back, but he did turn around.

"Even if I believed you about the mole - and I'm not saying that I do - how would letting you out do anything but make a bad situation worse?"

"I know who they are and what their mission is."

Standing there, studying Khan for a moment, McCoy made his decision. He took two steps toward Khan's cell, then turned around sharply and headed out.

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll figure it out ourselves."

The lieutenant on duty was returning and McCoy indicated the room where Khan was ranting.

"No-one is allowed to see or speak with the prisoner except for myself and the Captain."

There was a brief pause as McCoy considered, then he added.

"And Mister Spock. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

As he walked away, McCoy's brain began to churn over what had been said. A mole onboard and one who had a mission. Obviously something to do with either an assassination attempt or sabotage. If Khan knew them, then the mole was most likely from Marcus. In McCoy's considered opinion, that eliminated the majority of the crew. In fact, the most likely suspects were those four that had been added to the crew just before they departed. One of them or all of them?

A grim smile formed as McCoy headed for Sickbay. He had ways of ferreting out the truth. Besides, he'd learned a couple of new tricks from Thopok that he was dying to try out.

* * *

The ISS Enterprise dropped out of warp and the Klingon ship joined them seconds later. The Romulan ship was waiting on them and initiated contact.

"I am Commander Rh'vaurek of the IRW Kenek. We have not picked up signs of any unauthorized vessels in this area, but that does not mean there are none present. The emissions from this system's star make sensor readings highly unreliable."

"Captain Kirk of the ISS Enterprise. Might I suggest then that we make a slow circuit as a unit for a visual inspection of the system?"

"That is acceptable. Our ship will lead the way."

The Klingons offered no objections or alternatives, so the three ships began make a the sweep. Kirk's senses were on high alert, waiting for the shoe to drop. It began with a message from the Romulan ship.

"We have spotted what our sensors first took to be an asteroid, however -"

Whatever else Commander Rh'vaurek had intended to say was cut off when the Romulan ship was hit. Kirk got to his feet immediately.

"Full shields now, Mister Sulu! Mister Chekov, find out where those shots came from. I want a visual on our opponent."

When the image of the ship came onto the viewscreen, the Bridge crew fell silent. The ship was huge - twice the size of the Enterprise. There wasn't time to study it for long because it fired - first at them and then at the Klingon vessel.

* * *

Having decided which one of the four newcomers was the most likely to not only be a saboteur, but a successful one, McCoy had focused his efforts on them. With the right combinations of drugs, pain and questions, he soon had the basics and hit the intercom.

"McCoy to Engineering - I need to speak with Lieutenant Commander Scott immediately."

McCoy had already started filling Scott in on the problem when the ship rocked and the red alert lights began flashing. Almost immediately afterward, the power on the ship noticeably dipped. Cursing in unison, Scott headed for the warp power drives as McCoy latched onto his prisoner and headed for the Bridge. Thankfully, the emergency backup power came on before he reached the turbolift. Wrestling his unwilling companion through the Jeffries tubing would have been arduous, to say the least.

* * *

Uhura turned from her panel, an unreadable look on her face.

"Captain, Engineering reports loss of warp and impulse capabilities."

The unfortunate term 'dead in the water' ran through Kirk's mind as Uhura continued.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the attacking ship. They are identifying themselves as the Vengeance."

Kirk lowered himself back into the command chair.

"Put them on the screen, Uhura."

It was no surprise to any of them when Admiral Marcus was the face to appear on the viewscreen. He looked incredibly smug.

"I see they gave you back the Enterprise, Kirk. Shame you won't be keeping it long. You have some things of mine that I want back. No need to rush with your response - you aren't going anywhere. I'll get back with you once I've taken care of your amusing little pair of escorts."

The screen went blank as Marcus cut the communications. The turbolift doors opened then and Kirk turned his head just enough to spot McCoy.

"Not a good time for you to visit the Bridge, Bones."

"I'm not visiting, Captain. I'm bringing you the saboteur that screwed with our power. Come on out, sweetheart - don't be shy."

Reaching back into the turbolift, McCoy pulled out Carol Wallace, looking a bit worse for wear after her session with McCoy and her wrists in restraints in front of her. Kirk's eyes narrowed and the look in them didn't speak well for her life expectancy.

"Lieutenant Wallace?"

"Not Wallace, Captain. Lieutenant Carol Marcus. Daughter of that son of a bitch, Admiral Marcus."

All eyes on the Bridge were now focused on Lieutenant Marcus and none of them were friendly. Least friendly was Kirk himself. As was often a habit of his when irritated, Kirk had his phaser in his hand.

"So that's how he knows that we can't move. So - which are you? Khan's whore or Daddy's puppet?"

Before Carol could respond to that, Chekov called out.

"Captain! Both the Klingon and Romulan vessels are pulling away!"

Kirk cursed himself internally. It wasn't that he had trusted the Klingons and Romulans too much - it wasn't even the size of their opposition. He should have done . . . something different. He couldn't think of what though. But everything was falling apart and it was going to cost him both his ship and his crew. The screen came back to live as Admiral Marcus overrode the communications panel.

"Looks like your escort lost the heart for this battle, Kirk. Ah - and I see you've brought up one of the things I was looking for. Time to come home, Carol."

Her slight smile as she felt the beginning sensation of teleporting shifted to one of panic as Kirk brought up his phaser and fired.

"Give Daddy my best regards, bitch."

At the reaction of the Admiral when was remained of his daughter materialized, Kirk smiled grimly, sitting straight backed in his chair.

"Bones - Uhura - Sulu - Chekov - Spock? As Bones said to me once, at least it hasn't been dull."

The face of Admiral Marcus filled the screen. He looked as if he would like to reach through the screen and strangle Kirk himself.

"I was planning to leave you to be taken by the supernova, but I'll take the pleasure of killing you for myself now. Lock all weapons! Fire!"

Thirty seconds later, Kirk let out the breath he'd been holding. Marcus was shouting and livid again, but this time, it was directed at his own crew.

Chekov was staring at his panel, then looked over to Kirk, puzzled but pleased.

"Captain? Someone has activated the emergency protocols. The saucer section of the Vengeance has separated from the main section of the vessel."

A smile bloomed on Uhura's face.

"Captain! Incoming transmission, sir."

"On the speakers, Uhura."

The distinctive voice of Scott came across.

"That portable bugger came in handy just as you said, sir. I did a wee bit of volunteer work on the Vengeance, Captain. Also I took a bit of liberty on asking the Klingon and Romulan ship to pull back in case of difficulties. Permission to come back aboard, sir?"

A smirk formed on Kirk's face as he relaxed slightly.

"Permission granted. We've got work to do to get our girl moving again."

Sulu spoke then.

"Captain, the Klingon and Romulan ships have both moved back into position and are firing in the main section of the Vengeance. The saucer section is starting to be pulled in by the star's gravitational field."

Then a jolt ran through the Enterprise hard enough to knock both Spock and McCoy off their feet. All protocol went out the window so far as McCoy's reaction was concerned.

"What the hell was that, Jim?"

It was Sulu who answered.

"The Vengeance still has some auxiliary power. She's has locked a tractor beam onto us and is pulling us into the star's gravitational well with her."

"Dammit . . . Sulu! You have the conn!"

With that, Kirk ran to the turbolift so quickly that no-one was able to get in it with it before he was gone. He was already on his personal communicator speaking to Scott.

"What did Carol do to our ship, Scotty?"

"She did something that's caused the housings to misalign. There's no way to reroute the damn power with them in that condition and whatever she did wrecked the automated system for manipulating them."

Kirk was running into the room where Scott was even as he said the last.

"Could the housings be forced back manually?"

"Aye, but that would be suicide. The radiation levels are so high, I'd be dead before I could reach the housings and get back out."

Without giving Scott any warning of what he was about to do, Kirk shot past the startled Engineer and entered the warp chamber.

"Captain's lock. Seal this door on my vocal signature."

A minute later, he was gone from Scott's sight. Another minute later, McCoy was entering the area.

"Where's the Captain?"

Scott didn't answer, but following where the man's eyes were fixed was answer enough.

"Oh hell no!"

He attempted to open the door, but found it was no use.

~Door is sealed under Captain's authorization. Entry prohibited.~

At the Helm, Sulu and Chekov were desperately looking for anything that they might use to break them free of the Vengeance's tractor beam. Sulu called over to Uhura.

"Any luck contacting the Klingons or the Romulans?"

"Negative. Something about the beam has all of our external communications blocked."

Then there was another lurch as power suddenly flooded back to life.

"Chekov! Ram a few photon torpedoes down their gullet and see if that makes them turn loose of us!"

While Chekov sent a series of torpedoes at the center mass of the saucer, Sulu quickly laid in a course to pull them back to the edge of the system. As soon as another lurch heralded their freedom, he engaged the program, breathing easier when it worked.

In the middle of the celebratory feelings on the Bridge, Uhura frowned and turned.

"Mister Spock, Mister Scott has requested your presence in Engineering. He says it's urgent."

Since Sulu already had the conn, Spock merely acknowledged Uhura's words and headed for the turbolift. When the doors shut behind him, he allowed a small frown to form. He hoped Mister Scott wasn't pulling him away from the Bridge for something trivial.


	11. Part XI - Mortality

**Part XI - Mortality**

Leaning against the door that led to the warp chamber, McCoy cursed it, Khan and the universe at large in no particular order. Then he saw movement and fell silent. It was Kirk. Even someone who wasn't a doctor could tell he was dying as he stumbled through the inner door and then sealed it behind him automatically before losing his footing and falling to the deck.

Looking to the outer door, Kirk spotted McCoy and half-crawled, half-dragged himself over. Giving McCoy a weak rendition of his usual cocky smirk, he looked past the doctor to see Scott on the intercom and called out to him.

"How's our girl now, Scotty?"

Dropping his hand away from the intercom, Scott turned to look over at his Captain.

"You got power to the helm in time, sir. We're free of the Vengeance. There's nought left of that behemoth now but scrap. Soon to be molten scrap. They may have meant to destroy that star, but the star will have the final say."

The smirk turned into a full smile.

"Good."

Turning his attention to McCoy, Kirk slumped and closed his eyes briefly before reopening then. His first words weren't to McCoy.

"Computer, Captain's voice authorization. Commence decontamination of radiation in the warp core entry hatch. Authorize entry by Chief Medical Officer McCoy after the radiation reaches safe levels."

~Acknowledged. Decontamination protocols engaged.~

The vivid blue eyes seemed to be have a bit of trouble focusing on McCoy's face as Kirk spoke to the doctor.

"You know something, Bones? I finally understand my father."

Swallowing hard, McCoy pressed his hand hard against the surface keeping them separated.

"What about your father, Jim?"

"It wasn't that he was really all that self-sacrificing. It was that the Kelvin was his ship. His. And someone tried to take it from him. Like Marcus tried to take the Enterprise from me. I wasn't going to let him get away with it - just like my father didn't allow Nero to take his ship."

Spock walked in as Kirk was speaking. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene, but he remained silent. Moving to stand beside Scott, he clasped his hands behind him and watched as McCoy rested his forehead against the door.

"You are your father's son after all, huh?"

"Yeah. As I've heard you say, ain't that a kick in the head? I don't have to fight my father's legacy. I **am** my father's legacy."

It took more effort than it should have on his part, but Kirk slowly brought up his hand to where McCoy's forehead was, then let it slide down to McCoy's hand.

"You're the only person I could ever sleep with my back to, Bones. Don't mess up my face during the autopsy."

It took a moment for McCoy to manage to force the words out. When had James Kirk become the one constant in his universe and what was he going to do now that that constant was leaving him behind?

"I won't, Jim."

The blue eyes met McCoy's again briefly as Kirk smiled. Then his eyes closed as Kirk's body went limp and his hand fell away from the door. There was no sound other than the equipment for a minute, then Spock's voice broke the silence.

"Who knows of the Captain's actions outside of this room?"

Scott looked puzzled by the question, but answered.

"No-one."

"Excellent. Captain Kirk has sustained injuries that will require him to be removed from duty for medical reasons. He will be in isolation and I will take the position of Acting Captain under his orders. Is that clear?"

"Aye, it is."

McCoy, still slumped against the door and staring at Kirk, didn't respond.

"Doctor?"

The answering voice was hoarse and even with his Vulcan hearing, Spock barely heard McCoy's response.

"Understood."

Spock started to say something about the doctor's lack of respect, but decided against it. He needed the doctor's cooperation for a little longer. After that, it would be a very different story.

"None of the other personnel in Medical are to see the Captain's body. Mister Scott, once the door is able to be opened, teleport the Captain into the isolation ward. I will be on the Bridge."

"Aye, sir."

The only sound for the next few minutes was the doors opening and then reclosing for Spock. Once he was gone, Scott went over and laid a hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"It will be a good hour before the radiation level is safe enough to open that door, lad. Go fix a place for him, then come back for him and I'll teleport you both to the isolation area. No one can get in there to him but you and I'll be here to keep an eye on him."

With a slow nod, McCoy got to his feet. His movements were shaky and unsure like a man three times his age. By the door, he stopped and took several deep breaths. He had to channel what he was feeling into anger. McCoy knew he couldn't show weakness in public. Not while M'benga was still alive. Which he wouldn't be for much longer.

After McCoy had his 'game face' in place, he glanced back to Scott and got a thumbs up from the eccentric engineer. Taking a final deep breath, he headed into the corridor, giving off his best 'get out of my way or I'll feed you to my nurses' attitude. The personnel in the corridors scrambled to get out of his way.

As soon as he walked into Sickbay, McCoy started barking orders. Spock wanted folks to think Jim was in bad shape, but alive? Fine. He had all the gear that his people would expect him to need for that sort of situation moved into the isolation area along with a cryogenic tube and several pieces of lab equipment. Locking the room down, he had a sterilization cycle run before sealing off all windows into the unit.

Once that was done, he grabbed a blanket. No way in hell was he going to put Kirk inside of a body bag. Not yet. That wasn't something he could face yet. Before heading back to the warp core, McCoy gave Chapel a set of orders.

"First - remove me from rotation. I won't be back on regular duty until the Captain is back on his feet. Second - there are going to be some tests I need to run. Get me a tribble for experiments. Okay - what's that look far?"

Chapel had lowered her head at the mention of a tribble.

"We've only got one left and a lab tech infected it to observe a disease without getting a set of young from it first."

"Dammit! Sign that imbecile up for an hour in the booth! Of all the idiotic things to do . . ."

After a moment of thought, McCoy decided a diseased tribble was better than no tribble at all

"Get the diseased one ready for me then since it's the only one I have to work with. Leave its cage by the isolation area's door. Don't go in there - and make sure no-one else goes in there either."

"Yes, doctor."

"Anyone tries to go in? Stun 'em, sedate 'em, maim 'em - just don't kill 'em."

Blue eyes glittering with excitement, Chapel nodded. McCoy almost hoped someone would try so that he could see what she'd do to them.

The blanket in his arms took McCoy away from that momentary pleasant thought and brought him back to the grim task ahead of him. When arrived, he found the area entry locked, but Scott let him in as soon as McCoy called in to let him know he was there.

"You should be able to access the entry soon. The levels are dropping quickly now."

Quietly, McCoy went back to the door and knelt by the door again. Kirk looked so young. Too young. He didn't know how long he had been kneeling there and staring when Scott's voice finally broke through to him.

"The levels are low enough, doctor. You can get him out now."

His tongue felt thick, but McCoy managed to speak out clearly enough for the computer.

"Computer. Open outer door to the warp core entry. Vocal authorization Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy."

~Authorization verified. Outer door released.~

As the seal broke, the smell would have been enough to make most heave, but McCoy had been braced for it. After spreading the blanket up, he got up to move Kirk and found Scott had come closer to help him even though the Engineer was looking a bit green. Between them, they soon had Kirk's body wrapped in the blanket.

Before getting up to deal with the transporter details, Scott gave his communicator a tap. Scott credited McCoy as the reason he was off Delta Vega and in the position he was in now.

"I dinna know what the Vulcan bastard has planned, but if you find yourself in need of anything, contact me and I'll see what I can do."

Holding firmly onto the body, McCoy nodded.

"Thanks. I can't figure what he's up to either, but right now, I don't really give a damn. Get us out of here, Scotty."

"Aye."

Not being able to think of anything else to say that didn't sound trite under the circumstances, Scott quietly went to the remote transporter controls that he usually made use of to move larger pieces of gear from one section to another. McCoy soon felt the unique sensation that signaled the start of a teleport and, for once, didn't close his eyes.

As soon as they solidified in the isolation area, McCoy laid Kirk's body on the biobed, moved immediately to the door to collect the tribble and then reclosed the door.

"Computer, full quarantine on isolation ward - sealed under Chief Medical Officer orders. No overrides per quarantine status Alpha Omega."

~Acknowledged. Full quarantine protocols now in place.~

Taking his first good look at the tribble, McCoy frowned. Chapel was right about it being in poor shape. It was even losing fur in patches. Sighing, he carried it over to the desk he had already set up for his research on his disease.

"Well, guess if whatever the hell it is in his blood can't do anything for your current disease, it won't do jack for mine either."

It had taken up the entire blood sample he'd drawn, but McCoy had what he considered a tribble sized amount of serum containing the odd element from Khan's blood. Kind of pathetic that his best chance at life were hinging on a crazy Augment and a balding tribble. Then again, that was about the way his luck ran.

He injected the tribble, then finally turned to deal with Kirk. Sort of. He couldn't face an autopsy which was why he had drug in the cryogenic tube. Besides, much as he hated to back Spock's play, whenever Spock did finally decide to clue in the crew that Kirk was dead, the body needed to look fresh. Hell, he was probably only still alive himself to keep the lie that Kirk was only injured going.

McCoy carefully cleaned Kirk's body before placing him into the cryogenic tube and turning it on. He felt numb himself as he stood there, watching. Finally, he turned away and headed for the desk and what little part of him hadn't been despairing was lost. The tribble had died while he was working on Kirk. So much for trying to find a cure for xenopolycythemia in the little time he had left to him. By the time new test animals could be gotten, he'd be past the point of being able to work.

Plucking the dead, partly-bald thing from its container, McCoy dropped it on his desk. Flopping into the chair, he unlocked the desk's drawer and pulled out one of the things he stored there - a bottle of good bourbon. Rechecking the seal and contents was done in an unthinking routine before he poured himself the first of several glasses. He didn't keep track of the number of glasses any more than he kept track of the passing of time.

Between the emotional upheaval, the alcohol and a thousand other stresses, McCoy fell asleep at his desk, the last glass of bourbon falling over and pooling on the desktop. When he started to come around again, it was to a light nudge. At first, it didn't register in his alcohol fuddled brain that he was the only living thing in quarantine. Then, he remembered and started to get angry. Only Kirk had ever been able to hack his way around his CMO lockout of an area. Who had broken in?

A noise nearby made McCoy stop dead. After taking a couple of very deep breaths, he opened his eyes. The formerly dead tribble was lapping up the spilled bourbon - the noise he'd heard had been the thing's purring.

The hazel eyes struggled to focus. Was he wrong about it having been dead? No. He hadn't taken so much as a sip of bourbon before the tribble's death. His instruments might not have been able to pick up all the idiosyncrasies of a tribble, but they could damn well tell the difference between a live one and a dead one.

Tentatively, McCoy reached out and touched it, halfway expecting his hand to go through a hallucination. But the tribble was solid and warm under his hand. Its purr deepened with the attention.

Absentmindedly stroking the fur, McCoy looked at the hypospray he had used on the tribble, then his eyes moved over to the cryogenic tube. Maybe?

"What the hell? Ain't like he can get any deader than he is right now, right?"

Rolling his eyes at himself, McCoy reached for another thing he kept in his locked drawer - the same rapid sobriety mix he had used years ago when he and Kirk had hit the bars together as cadets.

"Talking to a tribble. Guess it's a little better than talking to myself. Well, little fellow, let's get you something to eat and get you busy making me some more test subjects. I've got a lot of work to do."


	12. Part XII - Machinations

**Part XII - Machinations**

Spock's announcement on the Bridge that he was assuming the role of Acting Captain was met by dead silence as Uhura, Sulu and Chekov all exchanged almost discrete glances.

Reminding himself for the tenth time that the ship was too massive for him to attend to all of the crew functions by himself, Spock found that they did seem to accept the situation more at face value when told that Doctor McCoy was in attendance to the Captain and would be unavailable for other duty for the foreseeable future. If he noticed Uhura making a quiet call to Sickbay, he pretended he didn't. A glance and nod from her to Chekov and Sulu returned the tone on the Bridge to normal as Spock settled himself into the Captain's chair.

Steepling his fingers, Spock ignored the rest of the Bridge crew and contemplated the viewscreen. With Kirk dead, it was a shame he couldn't simply take over the Enterprise as would normally be the case for the second in command. However, Spock knew without a doubt that the second Starfleet Command was informed of Kirk's death, Mitchell would be ordered to the command position. Spock had actually enjoyed serving under Pike and could tolerate serving under Kirk, but Mitchell? Mitchell was an insect even for a human and having to serve under him was more than Spock's pride could tolerate. Pike and Kirk at least had brilliance on their side. Mitchell was a toady from a rich family - even by Imperial standards.

He had to face the facts. First Officer was the highest position that Spock could ever possibly hope to reach and maintain. Even so, he knew he would not have reached that rank without Pike's backing. Even if Vulcan-manned Starfleet ships flew again - doubtful considering how few Vulcans were left following Nero's destruction of their home planet - they would not accept a half-human any more than the humans would accept a half-Vulcan in permanent charge.

When he thought through what were going to be his limited options in the future, Spock had to admit that he had, as he had heard McCoy put it once, backed the wrong horse when he had encouraged Pike to retake the Enterprise. In two years, the crew had gotten accustomed to following a young, energetic leader. Pike tended to deliberate long and hard before action - which Spock still preferred himself to Kirk's impulsive actions - but he was learning that human crews grew bored easily if they were used to activity. If there was no current activity on a Vulcan ship, plots would be made, skills sharpened, mediation sought. Humans, at least the lesser ranks, tended to turn on one another like mad le'matya.

Activity on the viewscreen pulled Spock from his musings. A flare from the outer edges of the Hobus star signaled that, whatever weapon it was that the Vengeance had intended to detonate in the heart of the star, that weapon had detonated far shot of its mark as the shields of the mammoth ship's saucer section were compromised and the overwhelming heat of the star either melted or evaporated what little the weapon's explosion had left behind.

As the flare faded, Uhura received an incoming message. Uhura turned and spoke, the title attached to Spock's name leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

"Captain Spock, the Klingon Emperor wishes to speak with you."

Lowering his hands, Spock nodded.

"Put him on the screen, Lieutenant."

As the connection was made, a frown formed on the face of Emperor Karhammur.

"Greetings, Imperial Majesty. I am Spock, son of Sarek and currently Acting Captain."

"Where is Kirk?"

"The Captain was injured during the fight between our ship and the Vengeance."

"Then I will speak with the one I spoke with while Kirk was away from your ship - Ensign Chekov."

The insult toward Spock was scathing, but insulting the Emperor of an allied Empire in return was unthinkable. Spock gave a curt nod, then looked to Chekov - who looked as if he would be quite happy if the floor were to open up and swallow him.

"Ensign - the Emperor has requested to speak with you. Comply with his wishes."

"Aye, sir."

Chekov got to his feet, facing the screen.

"Imperial Majesty, how may I serve?"

Karhammur nodded his approval.

"Relay to your Captain that both myself and Empress N'alea send our thanks for his assistance in bringing the threats to our respective territories to our attention. Such will not be forgotten."

Again, Chekov felt a rare moment of gratitude to his father for insisting he take all the lessons on diplomacy seriously.

"I know Captain Kirk will be gratified to know that he was able to be of service to Your Imperial Majesty as well as to Her Majesty. May your enemies run in fear."

The Emperor seemed surprised, but pleased at Chekov's words.

"We will escort your vessel to the edge of Romulan space, then go our separate ways. vay' DaneHbogh yIchargh, young Chekov."

As before, as soon as the Emperor finished speaking, the connection was cut. Chekov drew a deep breath and looked over to Uhura, who looked rather impressed. Knowing what Chekov wanted to know, she translated for him.

"I'm sure the meaning is multi-layered to the Klingons, but basically he told you to conquer what you desire. A Klingon way of wishing you good fortune."

Spock was studiously ignoring that interaction as he turned to Sulu.

"Mister Sulu, prepare to follow the Klingon vessel out of Romulan territory."

Whatever Sulu's feelings were toward the Vulcan, pissing him off further didn't seem wise.

"Aye, sir."

* * *

In Sickbay, McCoy had forced himself to get something to eat and drink as he watched the tribble devour the replicated bread he'd laid down for it. Kirk wasn't going anywhere and McCoy wanted to make very certain that his head was clear before he began his calculations. Once he was half-way through his meal, he pulled out his oldest PADD, making sure it wasn't connected to any of the onboard computers. What he was about to work on wasn't going to be accessible to anyone but him.

Reaching a hand over, he lifted the tribble briefly to reassure himself once more that it was solid. The purr from it caused a smile to form as he put it down next to the bread again. The amount of serum he used as related to the size of the tribble then looking for a ratio between the weight of a tribble and the weight of a grown man? Damn. It was going to take a lot of serum for this. Fortunate that he had a renewable source of blood.

Speaking of which, his source of blood was far too far away and that wouldn't work at all. Reaching for his personal communicator, McCoy activated it.

"McCoy to Scott."

"Scott here."

"Clear to talk?"

"Aye. What is it that you need?"

"Just how much precision can you manage on a teleport?"

"How much precision are we talking and to what end?"

Once McCoy explained what was needed to Scott, the two men bounced ideas off of one another until they determined the scenario most likely to succeed.

"It won't be a easy thing for you and dangerous as well."

"It just needs to work. You have no idea of the stakes I'm playing for, Scotty."

"No. And likely better for my continued health if I continue to have no idea, eh?"

"At any rate, safer for you since you'll still be on the outside of this ward where the hobgoblin is. Let's do this. I have no idea how much time I have to make this work before Spock decides to come clean with the crew."

"Right you are, laddie. Are you ready? There's not much I would be able to do to help you if he gets the upper hand on you."

"Ready as I'll get. Computer - suspend quarantine seal for five minutes then reestablish full lockdown."

~Acknowledged. Suspension beginning now.~

"Alright, McCoy. First thing I'll be sending you is the gear you need. You'll have just three minutes to get ready then I'll sending Khan in just before the seal locks the area down again."

"Let's do this."

McCoy wasn't worried so far as protecting the rest of the ship was concerned. Khan wouldn't be able to get out of the isolation ward any better than the brig once the lockdown protocols took back over. Collecting the rifle Scott beamed in, he swiftly made the needed adjustments. It was a good thing he was already well-versed in it, even so, he barely had it ready before the first signs of the transporter effect showed.

Bracing himself, McCoy stood at the ready and waited for that brief window of opportunity that would come between the transporter effect ending and Khan regaining his movement. Then he smiled as the figure became plain - Khan's back was to him. McCoy smiled and mentally added another bottle onto the amount he owed Scott.

Khan was just starting to move when McCoy fired, the old fashioned projectile striking the Augment squarely in the thickest part of his gluteus maximus muscle.

Whirling around at the sting, Khan snarled as he reached around behind and yanked the dart free.

"I will ram this up your -"

The stumble when he started to move surprised Khan and interrupted his threat as McCoy simply backed a bit further away with a smile.

"No, I don't think you will. I doubt you would even be able to reach me before the paralytic takes full effect and, even if you manage that, I'd guess that your lungs freezing up will take a bit of the pep out of your step. Now, if you want to save both of us trouble, you'll use the little time remaining to get to the biobed because I'm going to have to ventilate you to keep you alive in the very near future."

The dart clattered to the floor as McCoy continued to watch impassively as Khan opted to fight the quickly escalating effects. As was inevitable, Khan fell. McCoy waited until a blue tinge had started to show in his lips before moving to assist. With the strange physical makeup of the Augments, he couldn't be sure how long the effects would last, but he wasn't planning to dawdle with what he needed to do.

The dense body weight made moving Khan to the biobed a little tricky, but McCoy was strong enough to manage him on his own. He immediately snapped on the sterilization field and started the ventilator. Khan was of no use to him dead.

Adjusting the biobed readings to alert him of signs that the muscles were starting to function again on their own, then immediately began a series of surgeries on the Augment. It took about an hour before he was satisfied, but then McCoy remembered and pulled his communicator back out again.

"McCoy to Scott."

The voice coming back across with thick with both brogue and irritation.

"Left me damn well hanging long enough, ye great pillock. Everything is alright then?"

"Yeah, sorry, Scotty, but I had a limited time to work with."

The brogue slacked a bit as the annoyance also dropped out of the engineer's tone.

"Right then. Alarms been raised about Khan being gone from the Brig and the bloody Vulcan knows now that the Augment is with you."

"You alright yourself?"

"Aye. I told him it was under orders from you and that I assumed it had been cleared up the chain. He didn't care much for it, but he didn't argue it either."

"I doubt he'll be very happy once Spock figures out he can't get in here."

"I daresay you're right about that, doctor. You sound worn to a frazzle. Try and get some rest. You're on your own in there, after all."

"Good idea. I can't do anything but wait for four to six hours, so might as well grab a nap. I'll check in with you again tomorrow."

"Do that. Scott out."

Chuckling, McCoy took another glance over the biobed reading, then straightened the area before picking up the tribble off of his desk. He started toward the cot he had set up when the comm unit went off.

"Spock to Doctor McCoy."

Since Spock couldn't see him, he didn't even bother to refrain from rolling his eyes as he moved over to the unit.

"McCoy here. Something I can do for you, Captain?"

"You will explain to me why you have had Khan removed from the brig."

"Protection of the crew. I took a blood sample from our Augment friend and found some elements that I couldn't explain. Until I can isolate them and determine whether or not they might be a threat, I've put him into quarantine - along with myself since I've already been exposed. Oh, you might want to have Chapel give the technicians that have had watches over the Brig area checked over. I think they were far enough away that their risk of catching anything, but better safe than sorry."

Spock had chosen to contact McCoy from the Ready Room and was now appreciative that he had. His initial plan had been to order McCoy to remove the quarantine order, but now?

"How long will your analysis take?"

"Impossible to say right now. I'll need to run tests, grow cultures. I'm dealing with a complete unknown here. You're a scientist - you know as well as I do that cultures can't be rushed or the results are skewed. Who knows how many tests I'll have to run to even get a lead? With his super-human genetics, what he has might not affect us at all or it could mow us down like a plague."

"As CMO, you should have assigned this to less vital personnel."

That was an angle that McCoy hadn't expected and he laughed.

"Didn't seem too worried about that detail when you stranded me on Delta Vega. Doesn't matter though - who would I have assigned this to? We have researchers and we have doctors - I'm the only one I know of onboard that's both."

The connection went quiet as Spock considered what the doctor had just said. The argument was logically sound and it was true that if there was something to be found, McCoy was the one most likely to discover it. There was another detail that needed to be covered.

"What of Captain Kirk?"

Not knowing who might be listening in, McCoy answered that carefully.

"Catching a plague of some sort is the least of the Captain's worries. Don't worry, I have them isolated from one another and I'll be following decontamination protocols with sterilization fields."

Silence fell again as Spock could find no reason not to allow McCoy to continue on. This would also be his opportunity to see how well M'benga worked out as the lead doctor in Sickbay.

"Very well then. I will expect reports on your progress."

"When I have progress to report, I will pass it on."

"That will be sufficient. Spock out."

As the connection ended, McCoy took a deep breath, then chuckled as the tribble purred. A nap now and then he could begin his work. One thing he hadn't lied to Spock about - there was no rushing this.


	13. Part XIII - Resurgence

**Part XIII - Resurgence**

It might have been a toss up whether McCoy fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion. Either way, the last thing he recalled hearing was the coo of the tribble making itself comfortable on his chest.

By the chronometer in the room, he slept for a solid six hours before waking to tribble noises, but instead of waking to the same coo he'd fallen asleep to, McCoy woke back up to a veritable symphony of coos and purrs. He had gone to sleep to the sound of one tribble purring on his chest. That one was still there, but now there were nine smaller tribbles as well.

"Huh. Well, I suppose that answers the question of whether you fully recovered all your functions after being dead. Okay, guys - I'm a doctor, not a nursery. Let's put you someplace else to wander. I've got work to do."

* * *

After that, time started to become a blur of activity for McCoy. He had to keep a close eye on Khan to make sure he maintained him in a coma and continually pump nutrients and liquids into him in order the keep harvesting his blood. Only so much could be taken at a time, so the process was slow. It would take him days to get enough blood to make into the serum needed for Kirk alone.

Now that he knew what it was, McCoy could also feel the effects of his disease interfering with his work. He was tiring more easily and having bouts of dizziness if he turned or got up too quickly. Slow and steady became his new work regime with frequent small meals as well as frequent naps.

On day four, he had what he judged to be a sufficient amount of serum for someone of Kirk's size. The tribble had two advantages. One, it was very small and two, it's heart had been functioning when it had been injected, so the serum had gotten a chance to go throughout its system. Kirk didn't have a working heart, so -

The thought struck McCoy like a bolt. It wasn't a type of surgery he had ever had to perform himself, but he'd been an observer on it before. He quickly inventoried what he had. Among the supplies that he had ordered into the area was a supply of Kirk's blood type. He could work this like an open heart surgery, with the equipment oxygenating the fresh blood, pumping it along with the serum and basic nutrients through Kirk's body while he drained out the old blood in a full transfusion.

The rest of day four was spent readying the needed equipment. There was only a couple of things that he had to coordinate with Scott to get them transported into the room. Once everything else was ready, McCoy got some sleep. He wanted to be well-rested for the final preparation.

Day five, the doctor changed the settings on the cryogenic unit to get Kirk's body ready. McCoy was only going to get one shot at this, but there wasn't anything else he could think of to give it a better shot at success. Methodically he inserted the necessary IV lines and monitoring equipment. Finally there was nothing left to do but turn on the equipment. Closing his eyes briefly in an attitude that might have suggested prayer, McCoy activated the system. He then occupied himself with his other daily tasks of tending to Khan and the tribbles to avoid staring at Kirk.

The next day was kind of creepy. The machine had finished flushing out all of the old blood by that time and the supply of warmed blood flowing under the skin was giving the dead man a semblance of life. But only a semblance. The monitors were quite clear that there was no bodily activity that was not being caused by the machine. The next two days were just more of the same.

Day nine, McCoy was sleeping soundly when a noise intruded. He startled awake at the medical alarm and had to brace himself for a few minutes until the vertigo passed. As soon as he could, he made his way over to Khan, afraid that somehow the Augment's body was pulling out of its comatose state. When a quick check of the readings showed that the alarm wasn't coming from Khan, McCoy swallowed hard and turned toward Kirk's bed. The alarm could be for anything. A fouled line. The need for an adjustment.

For a moment, he couldn't tell what it was that had triggered the alarm but then he saw it. Extremely faint brain activity. Even though it was what he had been working for, McCoy couldn't quite believe it. A sign of actual life from a man that had been dead - not for minutes, but for days. Shaking off his awe, McCoy started back in on his daily tasks. By the end of the day, he had to add a catheter to the list of equipment hooked to Kirk.

The progress was slow, but steady until, by day twelve, McCoy felt comfortable enough to prepare the cryogenic unit. This time, the one going inside was Khan. That would be one more worry out of his way and he had plenty of things to worry him without Khan. He was slowly weaning Kirk's body from the equipment as his body began to take back over more and more of the involuntary functions, but even though the brain activity had become a normal one for someone in a deep sleep, Kirk was still not showing any signs of waking.

By the end of the second week, Kirk's body remained on IVs for hydration and nutrition, but only those and the catheter remained. Every time that McCoy began to wonder if Kirk was recovered as much as he ever would, he found himself picking up the tribble, whose hair had regrown in the formerly bald patches enough that they were barely discernible any longer.

The intercom system went off. Captain Spock demanded a visual session, so McCoy put the tribble away and sat down behind his desk, activating the monitor.

Once he got a look at McCoy, Spock no longer doubted one thing. The doctor was obviously ill, which meant the quarantine was warranted.

"It appears that you were correct to be concerned about being infected, Doctor."

It was a bit confusing that the doctor seemed to find that statement to be amusing. The bark of laughter was short-lived, but a trace of a smile remained.

"Guess I don't have to ask how I look. But yes, I'm sick. On the positive side, I think I'm on the right track for a cure. Downside is that it might take another month to get it right. Part of that is me. I have to take frequent rest breaks now."

Spock was blunt and to the point.

"Do you have another month remaining?"

That got another burst of laughter.

"No-one can accuse you of beating around the bush, can they? Even if I don't find a cure, I estimate I have maybe another six months left to me."

"I see. And do you have any suggestions should you fail at finding a cure?"

"If that turns out to be the case, I will get things set up for the disposal of my body. While the disease might hold some interest for Starfleet, since we know of only three Augments left living and two of those are in Klingon hands, I doubt the situation will come up again. Did you have Chapel test the Brig personnel?"

"Affirmative. She found no anomalies in their testing."

"Good. You might advise keeping a routine check on them - I'd suggest on a weekly basis for the next month. I was directly exposed to the blood so incubation times might be different. As I said before though, I expect that they have very little chance of being infected, but all things considered, caution is the best policy. Starships are just oversized greenhouses where germs are concerned."

The fact that McCoy was calmly discussing options and expressing concern over the rest of the crew while facing his own mortality actually impressed Spock and he thought this was a glimpse at why Pike had been so determined to have the human onboard. The Vulcan also had to admit that dealings with M'benga were also putting McCoy's methods of doing things in a better light. M'benga had his talents as a researcher, but he had no talent at all for restraining the nursing staff and the vast majority of the crew was terrified of entering Sickbay.

"I will pass over your recommendations to Nurse Chapel. Little doubt she will follow them."

There was apparently an undertone to his voice that Spock wasn't aware of. McCoy started laughing.

"Ol' Geoff is having problems with the girls, is he?"

McCoy chuckled again as Spock's stiff posture got even stiffer.

"I do not believe that I stated such, Doctor McCoy."

"You didn't have to. You have very expressive eyes, Captain Spock."

Accidently stumbling onto what must have been a doozy of an insult toward a Vulcan, McCoy fought to keep his amusement down at Spock's reaction. It served to cut the conversation short, which was a bonus. He didn't have the energy to dedicate to appeasing Spock.

"Carry on with your work, Doctor. Spock out."

Once the connection ended, McCoy felt free to let loose and enjoyed a long laugh at both M'benga and Spock's expense.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he had the sensation of being watched. Shifting around, his breath caught as he found himself looking back at a pair of vivid blue eyes again. He could read several things in them - mostly confusion and questioning.

"Welcome back, Jim."

As much as he wanted to question Kirk, McCoy quietly went about checking the Captain's vital signs. Kirk's eyes followed him and seemed to be studying every move with a fierce intensity. It wasn't until near the end of his exam that Kirk spoke.

"The Vengeance?"

"Whatever payload she was carrying blew up when they were pulled in too close to the star."

"How long?"

"Little over two weeks."

"Two . . . "

Some emotion McCoy couldn't quite place seemed to flit across Kirk's features before the blue eyes fixed themselves on him.

"Bones? What the hell did you do?"

Stopping what he was doing, McCoy eased himself into a chair near Kirk and knew that he was being studied. He'd started losing weight during the last two weeks and McCoy knew it was showing.

"For now, let's just say I ventured in murky morality territory even for me. How are you feeling?"

The look in Kirk's eyes told him that they would be revisiting that question sooner than later.

"Tired. Drained. Probably a hell of a lot better than I should be feeling. I thought that I had died."

McCoy suddenly seemed to find a reading very interesting and Kirk's brows drew together.

"I did die? How . . .?"

"Khan's blood has some properties I can't even begin to understand, Jim. But let's not argue too much with success. You still need some recovery time. Then . . . I'll need help from you."

McCoy was hesitant to even voice the last part, but he couldn't do what needed to be done by himself.

"This have something to do with the way you're looking?"

"Yeah. Long story, but I've got a disease with no known cure that's going to kill me in a few months. I plan to put myself through the same treatment I just put you through. If it kills me, all I lose is a few months. If it works? Well, let's just say I figure the possible advantages outweigh the possible disadvantage."

The blue eyes took on a shrewd look that McCoy knew well from his first days with Kirk. He knew the words that were about to come out of Kirk's mouth.

"I can see why you need me to help with this, but what's in it for me, Bones?"

It was as if their relationship had slipped back in time five years, but McCoy had to admit that was better than some other scenarios that had run through his head. Besides, this Kirk he had experience in dealing with.

"Several things actually. For one thing, I've got a contact in the Klingon Empire that's already exchanged favors with me. For another, helping me out means you won't be stuck with M'benga in the CMO position. He's already losing control over the girls and that's with my nurses still thinking I'm alive and well. Sickbay will fall into total anarchy with six months with him in charge. Also, if you want to get technical about it, I'm the only person that can let you out of these rooms. They're under a quarantine that only I can lift. Oh, I suppose Spock could figure a way around it, but since he's prancing around as Acting Captain under 'your' orders, I can't see him doing that, can you?"

The chuckle coming from Kirk was humorless.

"No, I can't. Of course, I can't picture him prancing around either. Thankfully."

Lips pursed thoughtfully, Kirk nodded.

"Sounds good enough for a start. How long before you figure we'll be ready to start?"

"A week. You'll need to rest more than that, but keeping an eye on the monitors isn't exactly going to require you to be energetic. I'll have a list of what to do. It will be mainly just swapping out bags and turning on equipment if it's needed."

Kirk nodded then changed the subject.

"So - who knows I'm alive?"

"More of a case of who knows you were dead. And that's just me, Spock and Scotty. Plus you now."

"So the crew wasn't told I was dead?"

"How long do you think Mitchell would have put up with Spock as Acting Captain if he didn't think you were alive and it was under your orders?"

"Good point. So - how long are you expecting your treatment to take?"

That got a hesitation from McCoy.

"No telling. I'm guessing between one to three weeks."

Kirk gave another nod, then gave McCoy a sly look.

"How about a steak and fries? I'm starving."

"How about we remember you haven't had solid food in your body for a couple of weeks? Let's not stress out your digestive system first thing. But if you can hold down a bowl of soup, I might be persuaded that a milkshake wouldn't do you any harm and we'll build you up to that steak in a few days. Besides, something for you to look forward to. You'll have full control over your own diet in a week."

It was more of a concession than Kirk was expecting, so he smiled.

"Fine. I want a chocolate malt after the soup."

Shaking his head as he moved toward the replicator unit, McCoy muttered under his breath.

"Unbelievable."


	14. Part XIV - Cathartic

**Part XIV - Cathartic**

The longer he was awake, the more Kirk became 'Enterprise Kirk' instead of 'Academy Kirk', which was fine with McCoy. He knew how to deal with either one, but he preferred the one he'd been dealing with most recently. As the doctor moved to sit down and rest, he found those intense blue eyes studying him.

"You've gone downhill a lot, Bones. Does the disease you have really progress that quickly?"

"It's not a slow mover, but I'd say that the combination of Pike shanghaiing the Enterprise combine with my extended agony booth session was what kicked mine into high gear. Stress never helps when you're fighting off a disease and me having to find out about it from a Klingon doctor? You can imagine that didn't decrease the stress. Oh, as a head's up? Be looking for another doctor. M'benga's not going to live much longer."

"You really think the nurses will go so far as to kill him?"

"Maybe not, but if they don't, I will. He did the blood work for my physical - the disease would have been showing at that point and, at that point, could have been dealt with."

"So . . . that means he sent a falsified report in to me, doesn't it?"

"Hadn't thought about it that way, but yeah, I suppose it does."

"If you'd prefer not to be bothered with him, I could just execute him for that."

"Not a decision that needs to be made right now. Get back with me after that treatment. Assuming I survive it."

"Go climb onto your bunk and take a nap, Bones. You look like you need it."

"Yeah. I do. Biggest pain of this thing right now is the fatigue followed real closely by the headaches. I've got drugs I'm using to thin my blood enough that I don't have a stroke, but that causes another set of problems - and hell, you don't need to hear me go on about it. I'm going to take a nap before I continue."

Kirk stayed quiet until he was sure McCoy was asleep, then he slipped out of his bed and went to the computer. Since Spock believed he was dead, Kirk couldn't use his own passcode to access the system, but he'd learned to hack into McCoy's long ago. Not that he let McCoy know about that trick, of curse. A small smile of triumph formed as he logged in as CMO Leonard McCoy.

Reviewing the current standing orders from the CMO, he verified that the area they were in was indeed under top priority quarantine lockdown. Vocal recognition only. Damn. He couldn't bypass that without raising all sorts of red flags. Not that he needed to bypass it. It was obviously more to keep others out than him in. Instead, he shifted focus, reading up on xenopolycythemia. Unpleasant didn't even begin to cover it.

Softly, Kirk moved over to where McCoy was sleeping. Now that he knew what he was looking for, Kirk could spot some of the symptoms. The ruddier than usual skin colorations, the slight bloated look in McCoy's upper abdomen that remained even though he'd lost weight, the spots where he'd been scratching himself in his sleep, the slightly labored breathing even while resting. Damn.

Watching him, Kirk felt something else slip back into place like a missing puzzle piece. His memories went back to their Academy days when McCoy had been ambushed over Winter Break while Kirk was away from the campus. Those same possessive feelings were in the forefront again. Reaching over when he saw a pained expression form on McCoy's face, Kirk brushed some of the hair away from the doctor's forehead. His voice was soft, but his tone brooked no argument.

"Mine."

Even in his sleep, McCoy moved slightly closer toward Kirk and Pike's words to him came back to the young Captain - 'bind him to you in as many ways as you can'. Well, if this didn't do it, Kirk couldn't imagine anything that could.

It took two more days before McCoy was satisfied that he'd done everything he could to get ready for his own procedure and had Kirk instructions for every eventuality that he could imagine. Before beginning the actual procedure, he called Scott on his communicator.

"McCoy to Scott."

"Scott here. I'm in a secure zone right now, so speak freely."

Kirk leaned toward a bit and spoke.

"Good to hear you again, Scotty."

They could both hear the intake of air from the other end.

"Captain? If I dinnae hear you myself, I dinnae know that I'd believe it. Welcome back, sir."

"Good to be back, Scotty. We need a favor."

"Name it, sir. If it gets that green peacock out of the command chair a minute quicker, I'm your man."

'Doctor McCoy and I have something very important to do, but we can't be having Spock demanding visual or verbal contact in here while it's being done."

"Would you be able to respond by text, sir?"

"That would be fine. But Spock can't learn that I'm back."

"Do you really think I would tell him and spoil the chance to get a look at his face when he sees you?"

"Good man. Can you arrange the other?"

"Aye, no problem at all. There will be a wee malfunction of the gear that I can't reach while the quarantine is still in effect."

"That will be perfect, Scotty. Make it happen."

"Aye, sir. Scott out."

Once that detail was taken care of, McCoy started the painstaking process of hooking himself up to all of the equipment. Doing it to himself took a considerably longer time than when he was doing to set up for Kirk because of the awkwardness. But he had inserted catheters and IVs into himself before, so it wasn't doing anything new. It helped that Kirk was hovering to hand him what he needed, but McCoy was exhausted by the time he was finished.

"From here out, it's all speculation. I'm hoping this will do for me what it did for the tribble, namely eradicate the disease in my system. But the tribble died on the way to getting better, so pretty good chance I'll do the same. If that happens, turn on the gear I showed you. After that, it will be a waiting game."

"It worked on me and Gwen, Bones. It will work on you too."

McCoy's brow went up.

"You named the tribble Gwen?"

"Sure. It looks like a Gwen. Besides, I figure this particular tribble has earned a permanent place among our crew, so it needed a name."

"I am far too tired to even want to argue that logic. Let's get this started."

Reaching over, McCoy started the drip that would send a mix of a glucose solution and the serum into his veins. For the first few minutes, nothing changed and McCoy even began to doze. That was short-lived.

When McCoy's body spasmed, Kirk was on his feet quickly, reaching out to pin McCoy down before his movements could dislodge any of the lines or equipment. Cursing, he wondered for a moment why McCoy hadn't warned him about this before it dawned on him that McCoy had no way of knowing. At the first lessening of the involuntary jerking, Kirk began to make use of the restraints on the biobed to keep the doctor as still as possible.

The hazel eyes were open, but showed no signs that he knew what was happening. The only thing they showed was the pain. Kirk had expected this process to be a calmer and far less painful one than it was appearing to be. No. Not just appearing. He knew enough about biobed readings now to be able to read the pain levels.

Things didn't get any easier in the course of the next hour. Kirk was glad of the restraints because it freed his hands to deal with the nosebleeds that began. He angled the head of the bed to keep McCoy from choking on his own blood. He was in the process of cleaning the blood away when McCoy's body stiffened in a massive convulsion, then went limp. A second later, the alarms went off. McCoy's heart and lungs had all seized. It only took a glance to confirm all brain activity has ceased as well.

In that moment, the full reality of what his own situation had been became clear to Kirk. If McCoy had wanted to be rid of him, all he would have to have done was nothing at all. Kirk had been dead - absolutely no-one could have blamed McCoy for that. Just a form filled out to verify the death and it would have been over.

Hand reaching over the body, Kirk activated the equipment that would keep McCoy's body maintained while the serum either did its work or failed. Pike had assured him once that he was sure that the day would come when Kirk wouldn't have to question McCoy's loyalty - that he'd know it as a fact. He knew now what Pike had meant and felt sympathy on a deeper level for exactly how much Pike had lost when Puri died.

* * *

Despite keeping himself busy, the hours passed slowly for Kirk. On Scott's off time, the two of the began having long discussions on some of the modifications that the engineer wanted to make. Kirk thought most of them sounded feasible, but wanted to see the schematics first. Not to mention, things would have to wait until he was officially back in the Captain's chair again.

The alarm on the biobed went off on the third day, but proved to be because of Gwen. How the tribble managed to get up onto McCoy's chest was something Kirk was never able to figure out and the cooing tribble wasn't telling.

When the alarm went off again the fourth day, Kirk was expecting another tribble incident, but Gwen was on the desk. Moving closer to check the monitors, he saw the sign that McCoy had told him to look for - the return of faint brain activity. Feeling relieved, Kirk pick up Gwen and deposited her back on McCoy's chest - to the tribble's cooing delight.

There were any number of factors that could have affected it, but McCoy's body was stepping through the recovery phases much quicker than Kirk's body had. Which was perfectly fine with Kirk as it gave him more to do. He was starting to go stir crazy. His energy was back, but the only one he could talk with face-to-face was Gwen. And she didn't even have a face.

The weaning process was complete by the next day and Kirk no longer wondered why McCoy had looked so exhausted. Yawning, he started to change out the bag with the nutrient drip, then stopped in mid-motion as he saw a hint of the hazel irises. Kirk sat the bag down before cupping the side of McCoy's face gently.

"It's over, Bones. You made it out the other side. You did it pretty fast too. Guess you were impatient to get it over with."

The barest hint of a smile formed, but it was easy to tell that McCoy was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, pretend I'm you for a minute and listen to me. I'll change out your bag and then you go back to sleep. I'll go grab a nap myself and then when we wake up, we'll get you off of this gear and let you have something nice and bland for breakfast. And maybe a chocolate malt if you're good."

The noise McCoy managed to make was probably supposed to be a laugh, but sounded a lot more like a cross between a hiccup and a cough. Regardless, it sounded good to Kirk as he turned and finished changing out the bag before plopping Gwen back onto McCoy's chest, but McCoy had drifted off to sleep by that point. Kirk began mindlessly stroking the tribble as he stood there watching McCoy breathe. He was breathing the way he used to back when they'd shared a room together. Not that he would ever admit that he ever stood around in their room and watched McCoy sleeping, of course.

Reaching over to the table, Kirk grabbed the tricorder, setting it to specifically test for xenopolycythemia. He ran the diagnostics three times, each with the same results. Not a trace found.

Turning the tricorder back off, Kirk sat it down and headed for the cot, leaving Gwen with McCoy. After those readings, he was going to sleep well.


	15. Part XV - Reparation

**Part XV - Reparation**

It was a tricky situation that Spock was in. The more time that passed, the more the Bridge crew was doubting the story about Kirk. And with McCoy equally out of sight, the rumors were beginning to fly faster than the Enterprise at warp six. Spock had killed both Kirk and McCoy. Kirk had died back in Romulan territory and Spock had killed McCoy to insure his silence. Kirk and McCoy had been kidnapped by the Klingons. The variations seemed to be endless. They did all add up to one thing - Spock occupying a chair that he would never be allowed to keep if Imperial Starfleet knew that Kirk was gone.

The source of many of the grumblings could be traced very easily to Gary Mitchell. Spock supposed he should be grateful that Mitchell's following was small or there might already have been an attempt to overthrow his Captaincy and install Mitchell in the command chair. So far, Spock had even successfully fended off the call to make Mitchell the First Officer on the grounds that Spock was already filling that slot and was only Acting Captain until Kirk was able to return to the Bridge. He knew that argument was growing weaker with each passing day and would need to be addressed again before long.

Much as he disliked the thought of contacting Imperial Starfleet, Spock knew that realistically he would need to have McCoy give out the news that the Captain was dead and then? Then, as he had once heard Scott remark, the chip would fall where they would. But the step had to be taken while McCoy still lived or the chips would fall very badly indeed.

* * *

The messages that Nurse Chapel received were a bit puzzling, but she carried out the orders in them without question. No-one noticed that there was one hour without minimal coverage in Sickbay. That made it very easy for her to assign tasks to those few that were there that would keep them far away from the isolation area.

With those steps taken, when the door to the isolation unit unsealed for the first time in weeks, the only ones present to witness the event were Chief Engineer Scott and Nurse Chapel. When McCoy stepped out of the area, Chapel critically took in his appearance. Far too thin, but otherwise, McCoy was looking more like himself than he had the last time she'd seen him. Since the doctor was already known to forget things like eating when he was in the midst of a project, the weight loss didn't surprise her, though the amount of it did.

The Captain stepped out behind him, oddly enough, holding a very content tribble. Chapel almost didn't recognize it as the same sickly one that McCoy had taken into the rooms with him. Indicating the tribble, McCoy handed Chapel a PADD.

"Remove that one from our test subject inventory, Chris. The Captain's taken a shine to it. There's a couple dozen waiting for you in the room back there though. Pick out one of them and label it as the designated breeder. That one will not be used for any experiments - period."

Pausing, McCoy looked back over to Kirk before continuing. The exchange between them was nothing new, but one thing did puzzle Chapel. Why was Scott was beaming like one of his warp drives had just managed to give birth? On further consideration, she decided she would probably rather not know and turned her attention back to McCoy.

"The Captain and I have some business we need to attend to. When I get back, you can tell me how badly M'benga has screwed with my systems while I've been busy."

"Yes, Doctor. I'll see to the tribbles right away."

Once she was out of hearing range, Scott was grinning even broader.

"Can the two of you give me a couple of minutes to get to the Bridge first? I've been putting aside a minor maintenance call just so that I would have a reason to be there when you arrive."

That seemed to amuse Kirk greatly and he nodded.

"Bones and I are going to stop by my cabin and drop Gwen off first, so that should give you plenty of time."

As Scott moved off - practically ran - to the turbolift, McCoy gave a chuckle.

"Like a kid that was told they could open a present early. Of course, I have to admit I'm rather looking forward to this myself, Jim. Thanks for waiting until I was recovered enough to attend."

"Hell, after the amount of time that my recovery took, what was a couple more days?"

Opening the door to his quarters, Kirk stepped in and took a deep breath before looking around for a good place to put the tribble.

"Just remember that if you feed her extra treats, she's going to give you a few extras right back."

"I remember. Feed a tribble too much and you get a slew of tribbles. On the plus side, that other incident pointed out a flaw in our ship's ventilation systems that could have been exploited by something far less benign than tribbles."

* * *

The turbolift doors opened and Scott stepped out. At Spock's inquisitive glance, he held up his toolkit.

"Nothing wrong, sir. Just a wee bit of standard maintenance needed on the Science station."

"Very well. Carry on, Mister Scott."

Scott moved over to the console and positioned himself, but not in the best location to do the work. He arranged things so that he would have the best possible view. He saw Uhura giving him a curious look and just gave her a smile that made her curiosity grow stronger. She was considering leaving her station to question him when she received an alert for a priority message. Once she had the details, she shifted to face the Captain's chair.

"Captain Spock, we have orders coming across from Imperial Starfleet Command. The orders are sealed, sir. Only Captain Kirk will be able to open them."

This was a situation that Spock had feared would come up. It appeared the deception would be ending sooner than planned now, but ignoring Imperial orders was not an option. Facing forward as he considered what to do next, Spock didn't notice that the turbolift doors were opening as he spoke.

"I will contact Doctor McCoy and see if the Captain is well enough to receive the orders."

The measured drawl coming from behind was enough to startle even the Vulcan.

"No need to call me later, Spock. You can ask me right now."

The entire Bridge was silent as Spock turned around, coldly furious and ready to have McCoy thrown into the nearest booth for discipline. Before he could speak, Spock's eyes saw the impossible and totally illogical sight of Captain James T. Kirk walking out of the turbolift as casually as if he had only stepped away for a few minutes. As the doctor watched Spock's skin tone fade to a very pale green, he wondered if he might get to witness a Vulcan fainting.

For his part, Spock found himself grateful that he had been sitting down at the time. This couldn't be happening. Had Doctor McCoy created a clone somehow? He dismissed that thought impatiently. Not enough time had passed. His mind was still whirling as Kirk approached the chair.

"Thanks for keeping the chair warm for me, Spock. Lieutenant Uhura? I believe I heard that orders were coming across?"

"Yes, Captain. Shall I forward them to your ready room?"

"That will be fine. Scotty?"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Finish up whatever you're working on and head back to Engineering. No telling what the orders are and I want us to be ready to go."

"Aye, sir."

"Mister Spock - Doctor McCoy? Accompany me to the ready room. Mister Sulu, you have the conn."

Nothing was said until the three men were alone in the ready room, but Spock's gaze kept going to Kirk as if he expected to see through whatever trick was being played at any moment. One thing that should have uncovered a fake Kirk was the code for unsealing the Imperial Starfleet message, but the Captain moved to the computer and quickly typed in his code followed by the vocal recognition. It took all of them aback when the connection proved to be live instead of a recorded message. Even more of a surprise was that the person on the other end with Pike.

"Not that it isn't good to see you again, but aren't you supposed to be recovering?"

"I think you've lost track of how much time has passed since you left me behind. I spent nearly two weeks finishing up my recovery, but I came back to Headquarters at a good time. You were right about the Admiralty being decimated by Khan and Marcus. I've taken over Marcus' position as head of Starfleet operations. Now - who all is in the room with you?"

"Congratulations, Admiral. Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock are here with me."

"Excellent. I do need to inform you that Mitchell will need to be reinstated to the First Officer position, but he doesn't need to be present for this briefing."

A glance told McCoy that having to turn First Officer back over to Mitchell didn't set well with either Kirk or Spock, but now wasn't the time to discuss that. Going by rank and seniority, the position was Mitchell's by rights. Of course, out in the black, rank could still be gained by blood. Trouble being that McCoy didn't trust either Mitchell or Spock and he didn't think Kirk really did either. That thought went into the background as Pike continued.

"First - what is the status of Admiral Marcus?"

"Dead. He and his ship vaporized in the Hobus system's star's gravity well."

"Excellent. Also, that was a good call on claiming the Augments were a difference species. While I don't think that the Klingons fully believe it, it was plausible enough to prevent war from breaking out over their attempted sabotage."

A smile came across Pike's face as he leaned on the table in front of him.

"I suppose I should begin this by saying that the Enterprise is yours again, Jim. Fully. I have no idea how you managed to pull it off, but the Emperor was contacted directly by Empress N'alea. She said your actions showed good faith by out Empire and, in turn, our Emperor has acknowledged that the Romulans that attacked Earth were rogues acting outside of her authority. In other words? The war between our two Empires is over except for the ceremonies and the paperwork."

"That's good news - right?"

"Excellent news. Since this is a secure line, I can tell you the war wasn't anything either side could really afford at this point in time, so having an honorable way for both sides to call it off was something to celebrate. You and the Enterprise are going to be handling diplomatic duties and, in all? It will take about a year and a half."

Kirk tried not to wince, but the thought of that didn't have a lot of appeal. Pike noticed and chuckled.

"It won't be that bad, son. Once all the wording has been agreed on, the treaty will be signed in the presence of the Klingon Emperor. Three representatives from each Empire will be there as representatives to witness the signing and it has been requested that the three representatives from the Terran Empire be yourself, Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov. The reason that the three of you were requested by name? That is a story that I want to be told over several glasses of Romulan Ale once you return to Earth."

"You provide the ale and we'll provide the story."

"That's a deal, Jim. After the treaty is signed, you will be reporting back to Earth and your crew given shore-leave while the Enterprise undergoes an upgrade. Then? You're getting the big one."

Kirk's breath caught and he leaned forward slightly.

"The long-range exploration into unknown space?"

"That's the one. Everyone wanted it, but the Emperor has made the call to give it to the Enterprise in acknowledgement of service rendered to the Terran Empire."

Part of McCoy was as excited as Kirk by the prospect, but part of him was caught on the length of time that mission was expected to last.

"Five years in space . . ."

Pike laughed at the tone in McCoy's voice.

"I'll arrange it so that when you come back to Earth, you can spend your downtime with your sister rather than getting stuck at the hospital. By the way, that's an interesting pit bull that you have disguised as Joanna's nanny. I don't suppose you'll let me in on how you were able to let her know when it was safe to return Joanna to the Institute?"

"You're right. I don't suppose I will."

Pike's laugh at that comment puzzled Spock. He had never understood why Pike allowed Kirk and McCoy so much leeway. He was even more confused when McCoy broke out in laughter himself. From their expressions, Kirk and Pike were also unsure what McCoy was laughing about. It was finally Kirk that asked.

"Care to explain what's so funny, Bones?"

"Khan and his damn anti-war bunch of Augments. Things didn't go their way, but damned if they didn't manage to bring about peace any way."

Laughing as that sank in, Kirk clapped a hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"With one important distinction, Bones. Peace without the Augments as the overlords maintaining it."

"That reminds me, Leonard. The Klingons have sent words along that the two Augment prisoners died during questioning, but before dying, they confirmed that the majority of the Augments were on the ship with former Admiral Marcus and doubtless died with him."

"Nothing I'll lose sleep over, Admiral."

"Didn't expect you would. Well, gentlemen? Get some rest. You're expected at Starbase 5 in three days time and will be remaining there until further notice. Take the time to resupply and get your crew in order. Which reminds me - you have a Lieutenant Wallace onboard?"

"Had. She was one of the causalities during our encounter with the Vengeance."

"One less problem to deal with then. Jim, do you have any problem with Mister Spock retaking back the position of Science Officer?"

"None, Chris."

"Good. I'll speak with you again once you dock at Starbase 5. Pike out."

As the screen went dark, both Kirk and McCoy turned their attention to Spock.

"Any problem with taking the Science Officer position, Mister Spock?"

"None, Captain. I acknowledge the orders from Admiral Pike."

Rising from his seat, Spock paused, then spoke again.

"I am still uncertain of exactly what has occurred that has returned you to the Captaincy. Regardless, as I acknowledge that you at the helm of the Enterprise is far preferable to the option of Mitchell taking over command, welcome back, sir."

"It's a long story, Spock. Maybe we'll tell it to you someday. Dismissed."

Once Spock left the room, Kirk turned to McCoy.

"Asked for by name. Impressive, Bones. Sounds like you and the Klingons got along pretty well."

"Better than expected - then again, I'd never been around Klingons before. Guess I'll be around them a helluva lot more over the next eighteen months."

Getting up himself, Kirk gave McCoy's shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on, Bones. Who knows? It might be fun. But for now? Let's get the ship on her way to Starbase 5 and then you and I are going to do a little catching up."

Responding to the slight tug from Kirk, McCoy got up as well.

"Catching up? Jim, we just spent weeks in isolation together."

"That doesn't count. Most of the time, one or the other of us was dead. Not to mention, we didn't have Gaila with us at all."

"Oh. That kind of catching up."

"Yeah, that kind, Bones. You good with that?"

"Paraphrasing something you said once? Best damn offer I've had in a long time."


	16. Part XVI - Culmination

**Part XVI - Culmination**

It was nearly a year after being informed of the treaty that McCoy found himself back aboard the Klingon flagship with Ka'ar standing by to greet him and the others.

"Qel McCoy - welcome back aboard the Bat'leth."

"Thank you, Ka'ar. May I introduce the others of my party? Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant Geoffrey M'benga and Lieutenant Pavel Chekov."

M'benga's sudden head movement and less that subtle staring at the rank on Chekov's uniform made it clear to the Klingon that Chekov's rank was a new thing. Ka'ar gave the group a Klingon salute before speaking.

"Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Chekov, the Emperor has requested to meet with the two of you immediately. McCoy, Thopok is very anxious to see you again and to meet the other Qel as well."

Turning slightly, Ka'ar motioned to another Klingon standing nearby.

"Toq - escort the two Qel to Thopok. I will escort the others to the Emperor."

Kirk looked concerned about splitting up until he met McCoy's eyes. Since McCoy was at ease about going to Thopok, Kirk nodded and turned back to Ka'ar.

"Please lead the way. I would hate to keep Emperor Karhammur waiting."

McCoy fell in behind Toq, moving easily in the wake of the burly Klingon. M'benga was far less at ease. He wasn't sure why the disease in McCoy's system wasn't progressing as it was supposed to, but since the condition was so rare, he supposed there could be a number of variations. Still, it was an eventual death sentence and if he wanted to move into the CMO position once McCoy was dead, M'benga needed to show he was able to obey orders and stay steady during away missions. Though once he was in the CMO position, it would be a subordinate that would be sent on any away mission.

When they reached the Klingon Sickbay area, Thopok came out and greeted McCoy enthusiastically, pulling him toward him and thumping his back. It was with a good bit of professional pride that McCoy noted no trace of a limp remained in the Klingon doctor's walk. M'benga stayed well back out of their way as Toq saluted Thopok and then left the area.

"McCoy - it was a surprise when I heard you were to come back among us. With the circumstances as they were, I had not expected the chance for us to exchange knowledge again."

"I'm pretty pleased with the way things ended up working out as well, Thopok. Leg's not giving you any trouble?"

"None. I look forward to seeing more of your work - from a better angle."

"Looking forward to getting a better look at Klingon anatomy myself. As I recall, you told me you'd operated on Terrans before?"

"I have, but never with a Terran Qel nearby to tell me what I was looking at. Many similarities between our races, but equally as many differences. Shall we begin?"

"No time like the present."

Turning, Thopok looked M'benga over.

"Well, don't cower in the back like a nuch. Come forward."

Not knowing what nuch meant, but being fully aware that it wasn't a compliment from the way it had been used, M'benga came further into the area. Thopok continued to watch him and it was starting to give him a very bad feeling.

"So, Qel M'benga - McCoy and I had some discussions during our last time together. Tell me, are you well-versed in Terran diseases?"

"I am, sir."

"Very good. Perhaps then you can tell me more about the condition called xenopolycythemia?"

That word sent off the warning bell of a trap. M'benga turned and fled for the door, but was forced to stop when the door remained sealed. Laughter from both McCoy and Thopok rang out in the enclosed space.

"Oh come on now, Geoff. We're on a Klingon ship. Even if the doors opened, where would you run to?"

Slowly turning back around, M'benga saw the smile on McCoy's face that would be taken as benign - by anyone who didn't know him very well. He didn't know how to read Klingon facial expressions, but he had the impression that Thopok was amused as well. He reflexively licked his lips in nervousness.

"You can't kill me, McCoy - you'd leave the Enterprise without a CMO."

The accent became thick as molasses and there was a darkness swirling behind the hazel eyes.

"Why, Geoff - you talk like you think I'm going somewhere. I'm not going anywhere."

M'benga took another step back and his back collided with the still sealed door as McCoy continued speaking almost casually.

"You see, Geoff, the reason you're here is Thopok and I have agreed to have an information exchange. He's supplying a Klingon subject - I'm supplying a Terran one. I suppose you can guess where you fall in this equation."

"No . . . you can't. The Captain -"

Laughter cut M'benga's voice off again.

"You don't think the Captain knows? Jim knows. And approves. He even offered to just execute you for sending him falsified documents. But that would have been quick. You don't deserve quick."

Panicking, M'benga tried to run past the pair and discovered that the Klingon doctor was more than strong enough to stop him in this tracks. The warning hiss of a hypospray came far too late to do him any good as his mind began fogging over.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you. Geoff, but I'd hate for the last thing you hear me say to you to be a total lie. I'll leave you with saying that knowing you has been a lesson that I won't soon forget."

* * *

Kirk wasn't sure what the area of the Klingon ship they had been escorted to would be called, but it was impressive. The chair the Emperor was resting in was somewhere between a throne and a command chair. The presence of it gave a sense of mass. Kirk didn't even want to guess how much it weighed. The Emperor studied the two Enterprise officers as Ka'ar saluted him.

"Imperial Majesty - Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Pavel Chekov."

It slightly amused Kirk that Ka'ar was careful to introduce them exactly the same as McCoy had. He also noticed that the Emperor's gaze stayed mostly on Chekov. Finally, Karhammur spoke.

"We are pleased that your Emperor sent you to us as the representatives of the Terran Empire as we requested. We have some time before the signing, so tell me, Captain - can your man make use of those knives that he carries?"

"He can, Imperial Majesty. Would you possibly care for a demonstration?"

"I would. Is he willing to spar with one of my warriors?"

Kirk didn't even bother looking toward Chekov. The young Russian was nearly always spoiling for a fight, but Kirk was certainly not above using that to his advantage.

"He is willing because I say he is willing."

An approving grunt came from Karhammur as he turned to Ka'ar.

"Call D'ghor and have him brings his tajtiq. And another."

"At once."

Taking the time now to glance over at Chekov, Kirk had to hold back a chuckle at the very obvious excitement on the young man's face. The fact that the Klingon entering was much larger didn't dim Chekov's enthusiasm in the least and Kirk knew from prior experience that size didn't mean as much in a fight as some people assumed.

It didn't escape Chekov's notice that D'ghor seemed scandalized that the Emperor was offering to allow Chekov use of the long, wickedly curved long daggers. That just increased his own enjoyment as he gave the Emperor a formal bow and accepted the weapon, getting a feel for it before turning to face D'ghor - who seemed equally insulted by the size of his opponent.

Ka'ar led the pair to an area that had obviously been used for fights before and called out the rules - which were quite short.

"Once the spar has begun, neither warrior may step outside of the lines without forfeit of the battle. No wounds are to be given that cannot be healed by a Qel. The fight ends when one surrenders or when one is unable to continue."

D'ghor went at Chekov the second the signal was given to begin - his intent to over-power the smaller man plainly telegraphed. To Kirk, Chekov's move was like an odd mixture of dancer and ghost as he lightly evaded the Klingon while at the same time leaving a slice along his hip. Though his tone tried to be neutral, Kirk didn't miss the trace of pleasure in Ka'ar's voice as he called out.

"First blood to the Terran."

It became increasingly plain as the fight went on that D'ghor was a good fighter, but had no finesse and had never faced an opponent that knew the techniques of blade fighting as well as Chekov did. After the first three passes, Kirk had no doubts on the eventual outcome and relaxed to enjoy the show. He compared it back to the first time he'd seen Chekov fighting against Wixson. The years of practice since then, added to the suggestions from Uhura and McCoy that Chekov had blended in to his own style, showed even with an unfamiliar blade style in his hand. Most importantly, the Emperor seemed quite impressed with the show.

Chekov hadn't been able to completely avoid D'ghor's longer reach, so both men were bloody when Chekov finally got in the position he had been after. A quick slice to the Klingon's inner forearm and D'ghor's blade clattered to the floor. A rapid side movement of Chekov's foot sent the blade sliding outside of the marked area.

There was a moment of total silence as D'ghor's eyes fixed on where his blade had come to a stop. Then the Klingon warrior clamped a hand over his forearm wound before giving a slight bow to Chekov as Ka'ar voice broke the quiet.

"Win to the Terran warrior."

Chekov wasn't sure of Klingon protocol, but gave D'ghor a slight bow in return, which seemed to be appropriate from the reactions around them. He also noted that rather than being angry at losing, D'ghor was showing him respect. The Emperor called both back over.

"A most entertaining match. You have put blood onto the blade, Pavel Chekov. It is yours."

Considering the reaction to him even being offered the use of the blade, Chekov recognized he was being given an unusual honor and bowed low to the Emperor as he searched for an appropriate response.

"My thanks, Imperial Majesty. May the blood of your enemies stain it one day."

It was not the standard response, but seemed to please the Emperor as well as gain the approval of the other Klingons in the room. Kirk made a mental note to ask Chekov about his court training in greater detail once they were back aboard their own ship.

A female Klingon came into the room, saluting the Emperor briskly.

"Imperial Majesty, the Romulan ship is approaching."

"Very good. Melota - take the Terran warrior with you and have his wounds seen to."

"As your Imperial Majesty commands."

As they left the room, Melota and Chekov were exchanging speculative glances. By the amused looks, both Karhammur and Kirk had noticed, but didn't bother to comment.

"We will all be meeting with the Romulans in two of your Terran hours, James Kirk. Join us for a meal."

"It would be my honor, Imperial Majesty."

* * *

It took over a hour for Melota and Chekov to make their way to the Klingon Sickbay - not that either of them considered it time wasted. In fact, Chekov learned a couple of moves that would work equally well for hand to hand combat.

Thopok had already cleaned up the area from their joint surgery session and gave McCoy a hand tending to Chekov's cuts. Some of his injuries were obviously not from a blade, but Thopok's chuckles and glances toward Melota told McCoy what those were from without him needing to ask. Melota even kept Chekov distracted from the medical attention by telling him more about the blade that he had been given.

It didn't take long to patch Chekov up and just before Melota dragged Chekov off for a 'tour', McCoy tossed out a reminder.

"Don't forget we're all expected to be present to greet the Romulan party when they come aboard."

As the pair disappeared, McCoy just shook his head.

"Kids."

"One thing our peoples have in common. Come, McCoy. Diplomatic meetings are easier to take if one has had a strong beverage beforehand."

"I believe that makes two things our people have in common. Lead the way, Thopok."

* * *

Aboard the ISS Enterprise, Mitchell sat in the command chair and watched as the Romulan ship came into sight. Damn Kirk and his standing orders - Mitchell would have liked nothing more than to open fire on the Romulan scum, but he could no more do that at the moment than he could dispose of the Vulcan. Yet. With the Vulcan, it would just be a matter of time. Even Vulcans had to sleep sometimes, surely.

Blowing up the Klingon ship also had appeal - mainly due to Kirk being aboard - but with Sulu and Spock manning the helm positions, the order to open fire would never be obeyed. So? So all Mitchell could do was sit and watch and stew. And wait for the day when he would be sitting in this chair and obeyed without question.

* * *

The three Enterprise officers were standing interspersed with Klingon officers as the Romulan delegation came aboard. Empress N'alea hadn't come herself, but she had sent one of her daughters, T'anra, as her representative. McCoy didn't manage to avoid rolling his eyes when she and Kirk met, but he did manage not to get caught doing it.

In all, it took three weeks before the treaty was worded in a way that everyone could live with. By then, Melota and Chekov had toured the entire ship - several times - McCoy had developed an appreciation for Bloodwine and Kirk had successfully worked his charms with T'anra. After a daylong celebration on the Bat'leth to commemorate the signing, farewells were said and the Romulan delegation departed for their ship shortly before the Enterprise officers returned to theirs.

As Kirk and Chekov headed to the Bridge to kick Mitchell and Spock out of their chairs, McCoy headed to Sickbay and to a particular alcove where he had a cryogenic tube stashed. Activating the unit, McCoy took a few surgical precautions to make sure Khan wouldn't be a threat when he revived.

When the blue-ish eyes finally opened, it was to the sight of McCoy's smiling visage.

"Hi there, asshole. I just thought I'd let you know what all has happened while you've been napping. I made use of you to save not one, but two lives. The war ended without any of your people taking charge. The attacks on the Klingon moon and the Romulan star both failed. I'm guessing that the majority of the other Augments were on the Vengeance? Well, that ship and all aboard her went into that star they were trying to make go nova. And do you know who brought all that about? James T. Kirk - the guy your blood helped save. You are now the one and only surviving Augment."

Going quiet, McCoy watched the range of emotions that passed across Khan's face for a few minutes before fiddling with the cryogenic controls.

"I suppose you're wondering why I woke you up just to tell you all of this before I refreeze your pompous ass. You see, I'm not sure whether or not dreams happen to people who are in suspended sleep, but just in case you do dream? I want you to have nightmares of all you tried to do and all you failed at because of a bunch of inferior non-genetic engineered humans. You almost took someone from me and me? I'm a vengeful son of a bitch and you? You are now nothing but raw material for the science labs."

Even as he said the last, McCoy shut the unit and reactivated it, not even noticing he wasn't alone until Kirk spoke.

"Why, Doctor - I didn't know you cared."

McCoy didn't turn around, but his shoulders stiffened.

"If you didn't know, it's because you never pay attention. Don't you need to be on the Bridge before Mitchell writes his name on your chair or something?"

Kirk moved closer and laid his hands on McCoy's shoulders, firmly enough to prevent McCoy from shaking them off. His voice took on a different tone.

"Already been there long enough to send Mitchell pouting on his way and then I turned the conn over to Sulu. And Bones? I noticed. I did. Come on. We need to celebrate. We're alive, we're victorious and we're going to be headed back to Earth soon."

The shoulders relaxed as McCoy took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder.

"Should I call Gaila?"

There was a short hesitation, then Kirk shook his head.

"No. Not this time. Just me and you, Bones."

At Kirk's urging, McCoy got back up. Throwing an arm around McCoy's shoulders, Kirk began to walk them out of Sickbay and toward his quarters.

"Just think - some uninterrupted time with Jo-Jo and then? The first ship to go on a five-year mission into uncharted space."

"Five years in space - heaven help me."

"It's gonna be a blast, Bones. Trust me."

* * *

**Space, the final frontier. **

**These are the voyages of the ISS Enterprise. **

**Her continuing mission: to exploit strange new worlds, **

**to subjugate new lifeforms and new civilizations, **

**to boldly go where no one has gone before.**


End file.
